Walking Disaster
by aryastarck
Summary: ¿Cuánto es amar demasiado? Li Shaoran aprendió dos cosas de su madre antes de morir. Ama duro. Pelea más duro. En Walking Disaster, la vida de Shaoran está llena de mujeres, juegos clandestinos y violencia. Justo cuando pensaba que era invencible, Sakura Kinomoto lo trae a sus rodillas. Cada historia tiene dos lados. Ahora veremos la historia a través de los ojos de Shaoran.
1. Prologo

**Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a las maravillosas chicas de Clamp y la Historia es de la gran autora Jamie McGuire**

 **Finalmente traigo la adaptación de la segunda parte de esta hermosa historia obviamente cambiando los nombres de los protagonistas por los de SCC, asi que espero les guste ^o^**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Incluso con el sudor en su frente y el salto en su respiración, no parecía enferma. Su piel no tenía el resplandor melocotón al que yo estaba acostumbrado, y sus ojos no eran tan brillantes, pero todavía era la mujer más hermosa que jamás vería.

Su mano se dejó caer de la cama y su dedo tembló. Mis ojos se mueven desde sus frágiles y amarillentas uñas, a su delgado brazo, por su hombro huesudo, finalmente fijándome en sus ojos. Me estaba mirando, sus párpados abiertos en dos rendijas, sólo lo suficiente para hacerme saber que ella sabía que yo estaba ahí. Eso es lo que amaba de ella. Cuando me miraba, realmente me veía. No miraba más allá de mí a las otras docenas de cosas que necesitaba hacer con su día, o desconectarse de mis estúpidas historias. Ella escuchaba, y eso la hacía realmente feliz. Todos los demás parecían asentir sin escuchar, pero ella no. Ella jamás.

—Shaoran —dijo, su voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta, y las esquinas de su boca se curvaron—Ven aquí, bebé. Está bien. Ven.

Papá puso un par de dedos en mi nuca y me empujó hacia adelante mientras escuchaba a la enfermera. Papá la llamaba Nakuru. Llegó a la casa por primera vez hace unos días. Sus palabras eran suaves y sus ojos eran un poco amables, pero no me agradaba Nakuru. No puedo explicarlo, pero que estuviera aquí me asustaba. Sabía que estaba aquí para ayudar, pero eso no era algo bueno, a pesar de que mi papá está de acuerdo con ella.

El empujoncito de papá me llevó varios pasos al frente, lo suficientemente cerca de mamá para que pudiera tocarme. Estiró sus largos y elegantes dedos y acarició mi brazo. —Está bien, Shaoran —susurró—. Mami quiere decirte algo.

Metí mi dedo en la boca y lo empujé alrededor de mis encías, poniéndome inquieto. Asentir hizo que su pequeña sonrisa creciera, así que me aseguré de hacer más movimientos con mi cabeza mientras di un paso hacia su cara.

Usó lo que quedaba de su fuerza para deslizarse más cerca de mí, y luego

tomó un respiro. —Lo que voy a pedirte será muy duro, hijo. Sé que lo puedes

hacer, porque ahora eres un niño grande.

Asentí de nuevo, haciéndola sonreír, incluso si no lo decía en serio. Sonreír

cuando se veía tan cansada e incómoda no se siente bien, pero ser valiente la hacía

feliz. Así que fui valiente.

— Shaoran, necesito que escuches lo que voy a decir, y aún más importante,

necesito que lo recuerdes. Esto será muy difícil. He estado tratando de recordar

cosas de cuando tenía tres años, y yo... —Su voz se desvaneció, el dolor fue muy

fuerte por un momento.

—¿El dolor se está poniendo inmanejable, Yelan? —dijo Nakuru, empujando

una aguja en la intravenosa de mamá.

Después de unos momentos, mami se relajó. Tomó otro respiro y lo intentó

de nuevo.

—¿Puedes hacer eso por mami? ¿Puedes recordar lo que voy a decir? —

Asentí de nuevo, y levantó una mano a mi mejilla. Su piel no era muy cálida, y

sólo pudo mantener su mano por unos segundos antes de que se pusiera

temblorosa y cayera sobre la cama—. En primer lugar, está bien estar triste. Está

bien sentir cosas. Recuerda eso. Segundo, se un niño tanto como puedas. Juega,

Shaoran. Sé tonto. —Sus ojos le restan importancia—. Y tú y tus hermanos cuídense

los unos a los otros, y a tu padre. Incluso cuando crezcan y se vayan a otro lugar, es

importante volver a casa. ¿De acuerdo?

Mi cabeza se balanceó de arriba abajo, desesperado por complacerla.

—Uno de estos días, te enamorarás, hijo. No te conformes con cualquier persona. Elige a la chica que no sea fácil, una por la que tengas que luchar, y después nunca dejes de pelear. Nunca... —Tomó un suspiro profundo— debes de luchar por lo que quieres. Y nunca... —Frunció el ceño— olvides que mami te ama.

Incluso si no puedes verme. —Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla— Siempre, siempre te amaré.

Tomó una respiración entrecortada y luego tosió.

—De acuerdo —dijo Nakuru, pegando una cosa de aspecto gracioso en sus oídos. Mantuvo el otro extremo en el pecho de mami—. Hora de descansar.

—No hay tiempo —susurró mami.

Nakuru miró a mi papá. —Nos estamos acercando, señor Li. Probablemente debería traer al resto de los chicos para despedirse.

Los labios de papá hicieron una dura línea, y sacudió su cabeza. —No estoy

listo. —Se atragantó.

—Nunca estarás listo para perder a tu esposa, Hien. Pero no quieres dejarla ir sin que los chicos le digan adiós.

Papá pensó por un minuto, se limpió la nariz con su manga, y luego asintió.

Salió con fuertes pisadas de la habitación, como si estuviera enojado.

Miré a mami, la observé tratando de respirar, y vi a Nakuru comprobando los números en la caja junto a ella. Toqué la muñeca de mamá. Los ojos de Nakuru parecían saber algo que yo no, y eso hizo que mi estómago se sintiera enfermo.

—Sabes, Shaoran —dijo Nakuru, inclinándose para que pudiera mirarme a los ojos—, la medicina que le estoy dando a tu mamá la hará dormir, pero a pesar de que está durmiendo, aun puede oírte. Todavía puedes decirle a mami que la amas y que la extrañarás, y ella escuchará todo lo que digas.

Miré a mami, pero rápidamente negué con mi cabeza. —No quiero perderla.

Nakuru puso su suave y cálida mano en mi hombro, justo como mami solía hacerlo cuando yo estaba enojado. —Tu mamá quiere estar aquí contigo. Quiere mucho eso. Pero Jesús la quiere con él en este momento.

Fruncí el ceño. —Yo la necesito más que Jesús.

Nakuru sonrió, y luego besó mi coronilla.

Papá tocó en la puerta y la abrió. Mis hermanos se agruparon alrededor de él en el pasillo, y Nakuru me condujo de la mano para unirme a ellos.

Los ojos de Jian no dejaron la cama de mami, y Tai y Tian miraron a todos lados, excepto a la cama. Me hizo sentir mejor de alguna manera que todos parecían tan asustados como yo.

Chen estaba de pie junto a mí, un poco más adelante, como la vez que me protegió cuando jugábamos en el patio delantero y los chicos del vecindario trataron de buscar pelea con Tian. —No se ve bien —dijo Chen.

Papá se aclaró la garganta. —Mamá ha estado muy enferma durante mucho tiempo, chicos, y es tiempo para ella... es momento de que ella... —Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco.

Nakuru ofreció una pequeña y simpática sonrisa. —Su mamá no ha estado comiendo o tomando algo. Su cuerpo se está yendo. Esto será muy difícil, pero es un buen momento para que le digan a su madre que la aman, y la extrañarán, y eso está bien para que ella se vaya. Necesita saber que eso está bien.

Mis hermanos asintieron al unísono. Todos, excepto yo. No estaba bien. No quería que se fuera. No me importaba si Jesús la quería o no. Ella era mi mami. Él podría tomar a una mami mayor. Una que no tuviera niños pequeños que cuidar.

Traté de recordar todo lo que me dijo. Traté de pegarlo dentro de mi cabeza: Juega.

Visita a papá. Pelea por lo que amas. Esa última cosa me molestaba. Amaba a mami, pero no sabía cómo luchar por ella.

Nakuru se inclinó hacia el oído de mi papá. Él negó con la cabeza, y después asintió hacia mis hermanos. —De acuerdo, chicos. Vamos a decir adiós, y luego tienes que meter a tus hermanos en la cama, Chen. No necesitan estar aquí para lo demás.

—Sí, señor —dijo Chen. Sabía que estaba fingiendo una cara valiente. Sus ojos estaban tan tristes como los míos.

Chen habló con ella por un rato, luego Tai y Tian le susurraron cosas en cada uno de sus oídos. Jian lloró y la abrazó por mucho tiempo. Todos le dijeron que estaba bien para ella dejarnos. Todos menos yo. Mami no respondió a nada esta vez.

Chen tiró de mi mano, sacándome de su dormitorio. Caminé hacia atrás hasta que estuvimos en el pasillo. Traté de fingir que ella sólo iba a dormir, pero mi cabeza se puso difusa. Chen me cargó y me llevó por las escaleras. Sus pies subieron más rápido cuando los lamentos de papá llegaron a través de las paredes.

—¿Qué te dijo a ti? —preguntó Chen, encendiendo el grifo de la bañera.

No respondí. Lo escuché preguntar, y recordé como ella me dijo que lo hiciera, pero mis lágrimas no funcionarían y mi boca tampoco.

Chen me quitó la camisa sucia por encima de mi cabeza y mis pantalones cortos y luego bajó los calzoncillos entrenadores de Tian y Jian al suelo. —Es hora de entrar a la bañera, pequeño. —Me levantó del suelo y me sentó en el agua tibia, empapando la esponja y apretándola desde arriba de mi cabeza. No parpadeé. Ni siquiera traté de quitar el agua de mi cara, aun cuando odiaba eso.

—Ayer, mamá me dijo que cuidara de ti y de los gemelos, y de papá. —

Chen cruzó sus manos en el borde de la bañera y apoyó su barbilla sobre ellas, mirándome—. Así que eso es lo que haré, Shao, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a cuidar de ti.

Así que no te preocupes. Juntos, vamos a extrañar a mamá, pero no estés asustado.

Me aseguraré de que todo esté bien. Lo prometo.

Quería asentir, o abrazarlo, pero nada funcionó. A pesar de que debería haber estado luchando por ella, yo estaba en el segundo piso, en una bañera llena de agua, inmóvil como una estatua. Ya la había defraudado. Le prometí en el fondo de mi cabeza que haría todas las todas las cosas que me había dicho tan pronto como mi cuerpo volviera a funcionar. Cuando la tristeza se fuera, siempre jugaría y siempre pelearía. Duro


	2. 1 Pigeon

**Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a las maravillosas chicas de Clamp y la Historia es de la gran autora Jamie McGuire**

 **Finalmente traigo la adaptación de la segunda parte de esta hermosa historia obviamente cambiando los nombres de los protagonistas por los de SCC, asi que espero les guste ^o^**

* * *

 **1\. Pigeon**

Malditos Buitres, pueden esperar por horas. También días. Noches. Mirándote, escogiendo qué partes de ti arrancarán primero, qué piezas serían las más dulces, las más tiernas, o simplemente qué parte sería la más conveniente.

Lo que no saben, lo que nunca han anticipado, es que la presa está fingiendo. Son los buitres los que son fáciles. Sólo cuando piensan que todo lo que tienen que hacer es tener paciencia, sentarse y esperar a que expires, es el momento de sorprenderlos. Ese es el momento de traer tu arma secreta: una absoluta falta de respeto al Status Quo (1); rechazar el orden normal de las cosas.

Ahí es cuando los sacudes con mucha fuerza. No te importa una mierda.

Un oponente en el Círculo, algún imbécil malo al azar tratando de exponer tu debilidad con insultos, una mujer tratando de amarrarte; sucede cada vez.

Había tenido mucho cuidado desde muy joven para vivir mi vida de esta manera. Estos imbéciles con su corazón sangrando, iban por ahí dando su alma a cada banshee "caza-fortuna" que les sonreía. Pero de alguna manera yo era de los que nadaban contra la corriente. Era un hombre diferente. Mi forma de vivir era más difícil, si me preguntaban. Dejaba la emoción en la puerta, y la reemplazaba con insensibilidad, o ira, que era mucho más fácil de controlar, era simple. Dejarte sentir vulnerable. Tantas veces como he tratado de explicar este error a mis hermanos, primos, o amigos, me recibieron con escepticismo.

Tantas veces como los había visto llorando o perdiendo el sueño por alguna puta tonta en un maldito par de tacones que nunca daba una mierda por ellos de todos modos, no podían entenderlo. Las mujeres con ese tipo de angustia no dejaban que te enamores de ellas tan fácilmente. No se inclinaban en tu sofá o te permitían encantarlas en su habitación la primera noche, ni siquiera la décima.

Mis teorías fueron ignoradas porque esa no era la manera en que las cosas sucedían.

Atracción, sexo, enamoramiento, amor y luego la angustia. Ese era el orden lógico. Y siempre había sido así.

Pero no para mí. De. Ninguna. Maldita. Manera.

Decidí hace mucho tiempo que alimentaría a los buitres hasta que una paloma llegara. Una paloma. El tipo de alma que no le impediría nada a nadie, que simplemente camine y se preocupe de sus propios asuntos, tratando de pasar por la vida sin joder al resto de las personas con sus propias necesidades y hábitos egoístas. Valiente. Una comunicadora. Inteligente. Hermosa. De voz suave. Una criatura que fuera camarada con la vida. Inalcanzable hasta que tenga una razón para confiar en ti.

Mientras estaba parado en la puerta de mi apartamento, chasqueé la última parte de las cenizas fuera de mi cigarro, la chica con chaqueta de color rosa y sangre en el Círculo destelló en mi memoria. Sin pensarlo, la llamé Pigeon. En el momento, fue un apodo estúpido para ponerla más incómoda de lo que ya estaba.

Su rostro manchado con carmesí, sus ojos muy abiertos. Exteriormente parecía inocente, pero me di cuenta de que era sólo su ropa. La empujé de mi memoria mientras miraba fijamente la sala de estar.

Meiling estaba acostada perezosamente en mi sofá, mirando la televisión. Se veía aburrida y me pregunté por qué seguía en mi apartamento. Por lo general, tomaba su mierda y se iba antes de que la echara.

La puerta se quejó cuando la abrí un poco más. Me aclaré la garganta y recogí mi mochila por las correas. — Meiling. Me voy.

Se incorporó, estiró, y luego se apoderó de la cadena de su bolso excesivamente grande. No podía imaginar que tuviera suficientes pertenencias para llenarlo. Colocó los eslabones de plata por encima de su hombro y luego se deslizó sobre sus tacones, paseándose por la puerta.

—Mándame un mensaje si estás aburrido —dijo sin mirarme. Se puso sus gigantes gafas de sol y luego bajó las escaleras, sin encontrarse afectada por despedirla. Su indiferencia era exactamente la razón por la que Meiling era una de mis pocas viajeras frecuentes. No lloró por el compromiso o tuvo una rabieta. Tomó nuestro arreglo por lo que era, y luego se fue.

Mi Harley brillaba en el sol mañanero del otoño. Esperé a que Meiling se alejara del estacionamiento de mi apartamento, y luego bajé corriendo las escaleras, abrochando mi chaqueta. La clase de humanidades del Dr. Rueser comenzaba en media hora, pero a él no le importaba si yo llegaba tarde. Si no lo molestaba, realmente no tenía sentido matarme por llegar allí.

—¡Espera! —dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Eriol estaba en la puerta de nuestro apartamento, sin camisa y mantenía el equilibrio sobre un pie mientras intentaba ponerse un calcetín en el otro. — Quería preguntarte anoche. ¿Qué le dijiste a Marek? Te inclinaste en su oído y le dijiste algo. Él parecía como si se hubiera tragado su lengua.

—Le agradecí por sacarme de la ciudad hace unas semanas, porque su madre fue una salvaje.

Me miró, dudoso. —Amigo. No lo hiciste.

—No. Escuché de Cami que tuvo un Menor en Posesión (2) en el Condado de Jones

Negó con la cabeza y luego miró hacia el sofá. —¿Dejaste que Meiling pasará la noche esta vez?

—No, Eri. Sabes muy bien eso.

—Ella se acercó para conseguir un poco de sexo antes de clases, ¿eh? Esa es una manera interesante de asegurarte.

—¿Crees que es eso?

—Alguien más tiene sus sobras. —Se encogió de hombros—. Es Meiling.

Quién sabe. Escucha, tengo que llevar a Tomoyo de vuelta al campus. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Te veré más tarde —dije, poniéndome las gafas—. Puedo llevar a Tommy, si quieres.

La cara de Eriol se contorsionó. —Uh… no.

Divertido por su reacción, me senté en la Harley y arranqué el motor. A pesar de que tenía la mala costumbre de seducir a las amigas de su novia, había una línea que no podía cruzar. Tomoyo era de él, y una vez que se mostraba interesado en una chica, ella estaba fuera de mi radar, para nunca ser considerada otra vez. Él sabía eso. A él le gustaba darme mierda.

Me encontré con Shen detrás de Sig Tau. Él hacía que El Círculo funcionara. Después del desembolso inicial de la primera noche, le permití recoger el bolso de devoluciones al día siguiente, y le di una parte por las molestias.

Mantuvo la cubierta: me quedé con las ganancias. Nuestra relación era estrictamente profesional, y ambos preferíamos mantener todo simple.

Mientras siguiera pagándome, me quedaba fuera de su vista, y siempre que no quisiera tener su culo pateado, él se quedaba fuera de la mía.

Me abrí paso a la cafetería del campus. Justo antes de llegar a las puertas metálicas dobles, Kaho y Ashley se pusieron delante de mí.

—Hola, Shao —dijo Kaho, de pie con una postura perfecta. Perfectamente bronceada, pechos dotados con silicona se asomaban desde su camiseta rosa.

Esas siliconas irresistibles que rebotaban, fueron las que me rogaron que la follara en primer lugar, pero con una vez fue suficiente. Su voz me recordaba al sonido producido cuando el aire lentamente se soltaba de un globo, y a Nathan Squalor, quién se la folló la noche después de que yo lo hiciera.

—Hola, Kaho.

Pellizqué la punta de mi cigarro y lo tiré en la papelera antes de caminar rápidamente por delante de ella y pasar las puertas. No es que estuviera dispuesto a abordar el buffet de verduras, carnes secas flácidas, y frutas maduras. Jesús. Su voz hacía que los perros aullaran y que los niños se acercaran a ver qué persona de dibujos animados había llegado a la vida.

Independientemente de despedirlas, las chicas me siguieron.

—Eri. —Asentí. Estaba sentado con Tomoyo y riendo con la gente a su alrededor. Pigeon se sentaba frente a él, hurgando su comida con un tenedor de plástico. Mi voz pareció despertar su curiosidad. Podía sentir sus grandes ojos seguirme al extremo de la mesa donde tiré mi bandeja.

Oí reír a Kaho, lo que me obligó a frenar la irritación que hervía en mí. Cuando me senté, usó mi rodilla como una silla.

Algunos de los chicos del equipo de fútbol sentados en nuestra mesa me miraban con asombro, como si ser seguido por dos inarticuladas zorras fuera algo inalcanzable para ellos.

Kaho deslizó su mano por debajo de la mesa y apretó sus dedos en mi muslo mientras se abría camino hasta la entrepierna de mis jeans. Abrí mis piernas un poco más, esperando a que lo alcanzara.

Justo antes de sentir sus manos sobre mí, escuché los murmullos de Tomoyo.

—Creo que acabo de vomitar un poco en mi boca.

Kaho se dio vuelta, todo su cuerpo rígido. —Te he oído, puta.

Un panecillo pasó volando frente a la cara de Kaho y rebotó en el suelo.

Eriol y yo intercambiamos miradas, y luego moví mi rodilla. El culo de Kaho rebotó en el azulejo de la cafetería. Lo admito, me giré al escuchar el sonido de su piel golpear contra la cerámica.

No se quejó mucho antes de marcharse. Eriol parecía apreciar mi gesto, y eso fue suficiente para mí. Mi tolerancia para las chicas como Kaho no duraba tanto tiempo. Tenía una regla: respeto. Por mí, por mi familia y por mis amigos.

Demonios, incluso algunos de mis enemigos merecían respeto. No veía la razón para relacionarme con personas que no entendían esa lección de vida. Podía sonar hipócrita para las mujeres que habían pasado por la puerta de mi apartamento, pero si se trataran a ellas mismas con respeto, yo se los habría dado.

Le guiñé un ojo a Tomoyo, quien se veía satisfecha, le asentí a Eriol y luego tomé otro bocado de lo que sea que estaba en mi plato.

—Buen trabajo anoche, Mad Dog —dijo Chris Jenks, poniendo un crouton

sobre la mesa.

—Cállate, imbécil —dijo Yamasaki en su típica voz baja— Shen nunca te dejaría entrar otra vez si oye lo que estás diciendo.

—Oh. Seh —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Llevé mi bandeja a la basura y luego volví a mi asiento con el ceño fruncido.

—Y no me llames así.

—¿Qué? ¿Mad Dog?

—Ajam.

—¿Por qué no? Pensé que era tu nombre en el Círculo. Algo así como tu nombre de stripper.

Mis ojos clavaron a Jenks. —¿Por qué no te callas y le das a ese agujero en tu rostro una oportunidad de sanar?

Nunca me había gustado ese pequeño gusano.

—Seguro, Shaoran. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era decirlo. —Se rio entre dientes nerviosamente antes de recoger su basura e irse.

En poco tiempo, la mayoría de la cafetería estaba vacía. Miré alrededor para ver a Eriol y Tomoyo todavía dando vueltas, hablando con su amiga.

Ella tenía el pelo largo y ondulado, y su piel seguía bronceada de las vacaciones de verano. Sus pechos no eran lo más grandes que he visto, pero sus ojos… eran de un extraño color verde. De alguna manera familiar. No había manera de que la hubiera visto antes, pero había algo en su rostro que me recordaba a algo. Y no estaba seguro de qué era.

Me levanté y caminé hacia ella. Tenía el cabello de una estrella porno, y el rostro de un ángel. Sus ojos eran de forma almendrada y singularmente hermosos.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi: detrás de la belleza y la falsa inocencia había algo más, algo frío y calculador. Incluso cuando sonrió, pude ver el pecado tan profundamente incrustado en ella que ningún cárdigan podría ocultarlo. Aquellos ojos flotaban por encima de su pequeña nariz, y sus suaves rasgos. Para cualquier otro, sería pura e ingenua, pero esta chica ocultaba algo. Lo sabía sólo porque yo había vivido el mismo pecado toda mi vida. La diferencia era que ella lo mantenía muy dentro, y yo dejaba que el mío saliera de su jaula con regularidad.

Observé a Eriol hasta que lo sintió. Cuando miró en mi dirección, di un cabezazo en dirección a Pigeon.

¿Quién es esa? gesticulé con la boca.

Eriol sólo respondió frunciendo el ceño confundido.

Ella, volví a gesticular en silencio.

La boca de Eriol se curvó en la molesta sonrisa de imbécil que siempre tenía cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo para molestarme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

Pude darme cuenta que la chica sabía que hablábamos de ella, porque mantuvo la cabeza gacha, fingiendo no escuchar.

Luego de pasar sesenta segundos en la presencia de Sakura Kinomoto, percibí dos cosas: no hablaba mucho, y cuando lo hacía era algo así como una perra. Pero no estaba seguro... como que me gustaba eso de ella. Levantaba una fachada para mantener alejados a los imbéciles como yo, pero eso hacía que, incluso, me llamara más la atención.

Rodó sus ojos hacia mí por tercera o cuarta vez. La estaba molestando, y yo encontraba eso bastante divertido. Las chicas generalmente no me trataban con odio íntegro, aun cuando les enseñaba la puerta. Cuando mis mejores sonrisas no funcionaron, lo llevé a otro nivel.

—¿Tienes un tic?

—¿Un qué? —preguntó.

—Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de moverse. —Si pudiera haberme matado con su mirada, me habría desangrado en el suelo. No pude evitar reírme. Era una listilla y grosera como el infierno. Me gustaba más a cada segundo. Me incliné más cerca de su rostro—. De hecho, esos son unos ojos increíbles. ¿Qué color son? ¿Verdes?

Inmediatamente agachó la cabeza, dejando que su cabello cubriera su rostro. Punto para mí. La hice sentir incómoda, y eso significaba que estaba llegando a alguna parte.

Tomoyo saltó inmediatamente, advirtiéndome que me alejara. No podía culparla. Había visto la interminable fila de chicas que entraban y salían del departamento. No quería molestar a Tomoyo, pero no parecía enojada. Más bien como divertida.

—Tú no eres su tipo —dijo Tomoyo.

Mi boca cayó abierta, metiéndome en su juego.

—¡Soy el tipo de todas!

Pigeon se asomó para mirarme y sonrió. Una sensación cálida — probablemente fue sólo el loco impulso de arrojar a esta chica a mi sofá— pasó sobre mí. Ella era diferente, y eso era refrescante.

—¡Ah! Una sonrisa —dije. El llamarla simplemente una sonrisa, como si no fuera la cosa más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, se sentía mal, pero no iba a joder mi juego cuando por fin conseguía algo—. No soy un podrido bastardo después de todo. Fue un placer conocerte, Pidge.

Me levanté, di la vuelta a la mesa, y me incliné en la oreja de Tomoyo — Ayúdame aquí, ¿quieres? Me comportaré, lo juro.

Una patata frita saltó hacia mi cara.

—¡Quita los labios de la oreja de mi chica, Shao! —dijo Eriol. Retrocedí, levantando las manos para resaltar la expresión más inocente que podía lograr en mi rostro.

—¡Me retiro! ¡Me retiro! —Caminé atrás unos pasos hacia la puerta, notando un pequeño grupo de chicas. Abrí la puerta, y se acumularon a mí alrededor como una manada de búfalos acuáticos antes de que pudiera salir. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que tuve un desafío. Lo extraño era que, no iba a intentar joderla a ella. Me molestaba que pensara que yo era un pedazo de mierda, pero me molestaba aún más el hecho de que me importaba. De cualquier manera, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, alguien era impredecible. Pigeon era totalmente lo contrario a las chicas que había conocido aquí, y tenía que saber por qué.

La clase de Chaney estaba llena. Subí los escalones de a dos hacia mi asiento, y luego me metí entre las piernas desnudas que llenaban mi escritorio. Asentí.

—Señoritas.

Canturrearon y suspiraron en harmonía.

Buitres. Me había follado a la mitad de ellas durante mi primer año, la otra mitad había estado en mi sofá mucho antes del receso de otoño. Excepto la chica del final. Sophia dejó escapar una sonrisa torcida. Parecía como si su rostro se hubiera prendido fuego y alguien hubiera intentando sacarlo con un tenedor.

Había estado con algunos de mis hermanos de la fraternidad. Conociendo sus antecedentes y su falta de preocupación por la seguridad, lo mejor era considerarla un riesgo innecesario, incluso si yo era habitualmente cuidadoso.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante apoyada en sus codos para hacer un mejor contacto visual conmigo. Sentí la necesidad de estremecerme con disgusto, pero me resistí. No. No estaba ni cerca de valer la pena.

La morocha en frente de mí se dio la vuelta y batió sus pestañas.

—Hola, Shaoran. Oí que se acerca una fiesta de citas en Sig Tau.

—No —dije sin una pausa.

Su labio inferior formó una mala cara.

—Pero... cuando me contaste sobre ella, pensé que querrías ir.

Me reí una vez.

—Me quejaba de eso. No es lo mismo.

La rubia a mi lado se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Todos saben que Li Shaoran no va a fiestas de citas. Estás en el camino equivocado, Chrissy.

—Oh, ¿sí? Bueno, nadie te preguntó —dijo Chrissy con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras que las mujeres discutían entre ellas, noté que Sakura se apresuraba para entrar. Prácticamente se arrojó a un escritorio de la primera fila, justo antes de que sonara la campana.

Antes de tomarme un segundo para preguntarme a mí mismo por qué, agarré mis cosas y me puse la lapicera en la boca. Luego troté, bajando los escalones, deslizándome en el escritorio al lado de ella.

La mirada en el rostro de Sakura superaba lo divertido, y por una razón que no podía explicar, hizo que la adrenalina se apresurara a través de mi cuerpo, el tipo de adrenalina que solía experimentar antes de una pelea.

—Bien. Así puedes tomar apuntes por mí.

Lucía absolutamente disgustada, y eso sólo me complació aún más. La mayoría de las chicas me aburrían como una ostra, pero esta chica era intrigante. Entretenida, incluso. No la había perturbado, al menos no de una manera positiva. Mi sola presencia parecía hacer que quisiera vomitar, y encontraba eso extrañamente adorable.

La urgencia de descubrir si era odio real lo que sentía por mí, o si sólo era fingido, vino a mí. Me incliné más cerca.

—Lo siento... ¿te ofendí de alguna manera?

Sus ojos se suavizaron antes de sacudir su cabeza. No me odiaba. Sólo quería odiarme. Estaba un paso adelante de ella. Si quería jugar, yo podía jugar.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu problema?

Parecía avergonzada de decir lo que vino después— No voy a acostarme contigo. Deberías darte por vencido ahora mismo.

Oh, sí. Esto iba a ser divertido.

—No te he preguntado si dormirías conmigo... ¿o sí? —Dejé que mis ojos se desviaran al techo, como si estuviera pensando en eso— Está bien, Pigeon. ¿Por qué no vienes con Tomoyo esta noche?

El labio de Sakura se curvó, como si hubiera olido algo podrido.

—Ni siquiera coquetearé contigo, lo juro.

—Voy a pensarlo.

Intenté no sonreír demasiado y delatarme. Ella no iba a entregarse como los buitres encima de mí. Eché un vistazo detrás, todas fulminaban con la mirada la parte trasera de la cabeza de Sakura. Lo sabían tan bien como yo. Sakura era diferente, e iba a tener que trabajar en esto. Por una vez.

Tres garabatos de tatuajes potenciales, y dos docenas de cajas de 3D más tarde, la clase terminó. Me deslicé a través de los pasillos antes de que nadie pudiera detenerme. Lo hice en un buen tiempo, pero Sakura de alguna manera había terminado afuera, unos buenos dieciocho metros por delante de mí.

Maldición. Intentaba evitarme. Apresuré mi paso hasta que estuve a su lado.

—¿Has pensando en ello?

—Hola, Shaoran —dijo una chica, jugando con su cabello. Sakura siguió andando, dejándome atascado, escuchando el irritante balbuceo de esta chica.

—Lo siento, eh...

—Heather.

—Lo siento, Heather... Yo... tengo que irme.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. Le di unas palmadas en la espalda, y me las arreglé para salir de su agarre, seguí caminando, preguntándome quién era.

Antes de poder descifrar quién era Heather, las largas y bronceadas piernas de Sakura aparecieron a la vista. Llevé un Marlboro a mi boca y troté hasta llegar a su lado.

—¿En dónde estaba? Ah, sí... tú estabas pensando.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Has pensando en venir?

—Si digo que sí, ¿dejarás de seguirme?

Pretendo reflexionar sobre eso, y luego asiento.

—Sí.

—Entonces iré.

Y una mierda. Ella no era así de fácil.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta noche. Iré esta noche.

Me detuve a medio paso. Planeaba algo. No había anticipado que fuera a ir por el ataque.

—Genial —dije, fingiendo sorpresa—. Te veré después, Pigeon.

Se alejó sin mirar atrás, ni un poco afectada por la conversación.

Desapareció detrás de otros estudiantes en su camino a clases.

La gorra blanca de béisbol de Eriol apareció en mi vista. No estaba apurado en llegar a nuestra clase de computación. Mis cejas se presionaron juntas. Odiaba esa clase. ¿Quién ya no sabe cómo manejar una jodida computadora?

Me uní a Eriol y a Tomoyo, mientras se mezclaban entre el flujo de estudiantes en la pasarela principal. Ella reía y lo observaba con estrellas en los ojos mientras él me ladraba. Tomoyo no era un buitre. Era ardiente, sí, pero podía tener una conversación sin decir "osea" después de cada palabra, y era bastante divertida a veces. Lo que más me gustaba de ella era que no venía al departamento hasta después de muchas semanas de su primera cita, e incluso luego de que vieran una película completamente acurrucados en el departamento, volvía a su habitación de la residencia.

Tenía el presentimiento de que el período experimental antes de que Eriol pudiera acostarse con ella estaba a punto de terminar, sin embargo.

—Hola, Tommy —dije, asintiendo.

—¿Cómo va todo, Shao? —preguntó. Me saludó con una sonrisa amigable, pero luego sus ojos estuvieron de vuelta en Eriol.

Él era uno de los afortunados. Chicas como ella no venían muy seguido.

—Este es el mío —dijo Tomoyo, haciendo señas hacia su edificio, girando por la esquina. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Eriol y lo besó. Él agarró su camiseta a ambos lados y la acercó antes de dejarla ir.

Tomoyo nos saludó con la mano una última vez a ambos, y luego se unió a su amigo Kero en la entrada principal.

—Estás enganchándote con ella, ¿verdad? —pregunté, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

Me dio un empujón.

—No es asunto tuyo, imbécil.

—¿Tiene una hermana?

—Es hija única. Deja a sus amigas en paz también, Shao. Hablo en serio.

Las últimas palabras de Eriol fueron innecesarias. Sus ojos eran una cartelera para sus emociones y pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo, y él claramente hablaba en serio, tal vez hasta un poco desesperado. No estaba simplemente enganchándose con ella. Estaba enamorado.

—Te refieres a Sakura.

Frunció el ceño.

—Me refiero a cualquiera de sus amigas. Incluso Kero. Sólo mantente lejos.

—¡Primo! —dije, enganchando el codo alrededor de su cuello—. ¿Estás enamorado? ¡Estás haciendo que se me empañen los ojos!

—Cállate —gruñó—. Sólo prométeme que te mantendrás alejado de sus amigas.

Reí. —No te prometo nada.

* * *

Algunas aclaraciones

1) Status Quo: Hace referencia al estado global de un asunto en un momento dado.

2) Cuando a los menores de edad se los encuentra con alcohol.


	3. 2 Detonación

**Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a las maravillosas chicas de Clamp y la Historia es de la gran autora Jamie McGuire**

 **Finalmente traigo la adaptación de la segunda parte de esta hermosa historia obviamente cambiando los nombres de los protagonistas por los de SCC, asi que espero les guste ^o^**

* * *

 **2\. Detonación**

¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Eriol. Estaba parado en medio de la habitación, con un par de sneakers en una mano y ropa interior sucia en la otra.

—Uh, ¿limpiando? —le pregunté, metiendo los caballitos de tequila en el lavavajillas.

—Ya vi. Pero… ¿Por qué?

Sonreí, con la espalda hacia Eriol. Él iba a patear mi trasero. —Estoy esperando compañía.

—¿Y?

—La paloma.

—¿Eh?

—Sakura, Eri. Invité a Sakura.

—Amigo, no. ¡No! No jodas esto para mí, hombre. Por favor no.

Me di la vuelta, cruzando los brazos. —Traté, Eri. Lo hice. Pero, no pude.

—Me encogí de hombros—. Hay algo sobre ella. No puedo evitarlo.

Su mandíbula se apretó, y luego pisoteó hasta su cuarto, azotando la puerta detrás de él.

Terminé de lavar en el lavavajillas, y luego di la vuelta al sofá para asegurarme de que no hubiera ningún envoltorio vacío de condones visible. No sería divertido explicar eso.

El hecho de que había estado con una buena parte de las chicas hermosas en esta escuela no era un secreto, pero no veía la razón para recordárselo cuando ella viniera a mi apartamento. Se trataba de la presentación.

Se trataba de Pigeon, sin embargo. Haría falta mucho más que publicidad falsa para meterla en mi sofá. En ese punto, la estrategia consistía en ir un paso a la vez.

Si me centraba en el resultado final, el proceso iba a ser jodido. Ella veía cosas. Estaba más lejos de la inocencia que yo; a años luz de distancia. Esta operación era nada menos que precaria.

Yo estaba clasificando la ropa sucia en mi dormitorio cuando oí la puerta abrirse. Eriol generalmente escuchaba el auto de Tomoyo antes para ir a recibirla a la puerta.

Idiota.

Murmuré, el cierre de la puerta de Eriol era mi señal. Entré en la sala y allí estaba: gafas, el pelo amontonado en la parte superior de su cabeza y lo que podía haber sido un pijama. No me habría sorprendido si hubiera estado usando ropa sucia.

Era tan difícil no reventar en carcajadas. Ni una sola vez una mujer había venido a mi apartamento vestida así. Mi puerta principal había visto faldas de mezclilla, vestidos transparentes sobre bikinis. Un puñado de veces, maquillaje a kilos con muchos brillos. Pero nunca pijamas.

Su apariencia explicaba inmediatamente porque había sido tan fácil convencerla de que viniera. Ella estaba tratando de darme nauseas para que la deje en paz. Si no luciera absolutamente sexy hasta con eso, hubiera funcionado, pero su piel estaba impecable, y su falta de maquillaje y gafas sólo hacían resaltar más el color de sus ojos.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —dije, dejándome caer en el sillón.

Al principio, parecía orgullosa de su idea, pero cuando hablamos y no dije nada, estaba claro que ella sabía que su plan había fracasado. Mientras menos sonreía, más tenía que detenerme para no sonreír de oreja a oreja. Era muy divertido. No podría superarlo.

Eriol y Tomoyo se nos unieron diez minutos más tarde. Sakura estaba nerviosa, y yo estaba malditamente cerca de empezar a delirar. Nuestra conversación se había dirigido a su duda de que no podría escribir un sencillo trabajo para ella, cuestionando mi afición por la lucha. Me gustaba hablar con ella acerca de cosas normales. Era preferible a la difícil tarea de decirle que se fuera después de estar con ella. Ella no me entendía, y yo como que quería que lo hiciera, a pesar de que parecía enojada.

—¿Quién eres tú… el Karate Kid? ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar?

Eriol y Tomoyo parecían estar avergonzados por Sakura. No sé por qué, a mí no me importaba. El hecho de que yo no hablara mucho de mi infancia no quería decir que estuviera avergonzado.

—Tuve un papá con problemas alcohólicos y mal temperamento, y cuatro hermanos mayores que portaban el gen de idiotez.

—Oh —dijo simplemente. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, y en ese momento, sentí una punzada en el pecho. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero me molesto bastante.

—No te avergüences, Pidge. Papá dejó de beber, los hermanos maduraron.

—No estoy avergonzada. —Su lenguaje corporal no coincidía con sus palabras. Luché por pensar en algo para cambiar de tema, pero luego su mirada sexy, desaliñada, vino a mi mente. Su desconcierto fue remplazado inmediatamente por la irritación, algo que era mucho más cómodo.

Tomoyo propuso que viéramos televisión. La última cosa que quería hacer era estar en una habitación con Sakura, siendo incapaz de hablarle. Me paré. — ¿Tienes hambre, Pidge?

—Ya comí.

Las cejas de Tomoyo se levantaron. —No, no lo has hecho. Oh… es cierto, se me olvidaba que tú tomaste una ¿pizza? antes de que viniéramos.

Sakura se sintió avergonzada de nuevo, pero cubrió rápidamente su enojo. Aprender su patrón emocional no llevaba mucho tiempo.

Abrí la puerta, tratando de mantener mi voz casual. Nunca había estado tan ansioso por estar a solas con una chica, sobre todo sin tener sexo con ella. —Vamos. Tienes que tener hambre.

Sus hombros se relajaron un poco. —¿A dónde vas?

—Dondequiera que tú desees. Podemos ir a una pizzería. —Me encogí por dentro. Eso pudo haber sido demasiado impaciente.

Miró sus pantalones. —Realmente no estoy vestida.

No tenía idea de lo hermosa que lucía. Eso la hacía aún más atractiva. —Te ves bien. Vamos, que estoy muriendo de hambre.

Una vez que ella estaba sobre mi Harley, por fin pude pensar con claridad otra vez. Mis pensamientos eran por lo general más relajados en mi moto. Las piernas de Sakura tenían mis caderas apretadas, pero eso era extrañamente relajante, también. Casi un alivio.

Esa sensación extraña que sentía a su alrededor me desorientaba. No me gustaba, pero de nuevo, me recordaba que ella estaba cerca, así que era tan reconfortante como inquietante. Decidí resolver mi mierda. Sakura podía ser una paloma, pero sólo era una jodida chica. No necesitaba tener mis boxers hechos un manojo.

Además, había algo debajo de esa fachada de niña buena. Me odiaba porque había sido lastimada por alguien como yo. De ninguna manera era una puta, sin embargo. Ni una puta reformada. Yo las podía detectar a un kilómetro de distancia. Por fin había encontrado a una chica que era lo suficientemente interesante como para quererla conocer, y una versión de mí ya la había lastimado.

A pesar de que la acababa de conocer, el pensamiento de que algún imbécil le hiciera daño me enfureció. Que Sakura me asociara con alguien que le había hecho daño era peor. Pisé el acelerador cuando entramos al estacionamiento de Pizza Shack. El viaje no había sido suficiente para solucionar la mierda en mi cabeza.

Ni siquiera estaba pensando en mi velocidad, por lo que cuando Sakura saltó de la moto y empezó a gritar, yo no podía dejar de reír.

—Conduje al límite de velocidad.

—¡Sí, si estuviéramos en la autopista! —Quitó la maraña de cabello por debajo de la corona de su cabeza, y luego separó su largo cabello con los dedos.

No podía dejar de mirarla mientras lo envolvía y se lo ataba de nuevo. Me imaginaba que así lucía en la mañana, y luego tuve que pensar en los primeros diez minutos de Salvando al Soldado Ryan para mantener mi polla lejos de ponerse dura. Sangre. Gritos. Intestinos visibles. Granadas. Tiroteos. Más sangre.

Mantuve la puerta abierta. —No dejaría que nada te pasara, Pigeon.

Pisoteó furiosa junto a mí hacia el restaurante. Fue una lástima, era la primera chica a la que le había querido abrir la puerta. Había estado esperando ese momento, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Después de seguirla dentro, me dirigí a la mesa de la esquina. El equipo de futbol estaba sentado en varias mesas juntas en el medio de la habitación. Ya gritaban que yo tenía una cita, y apreté los dientes. No quería que Sakura escuchara.

Por primera vez me sentí avergonzado por mi conducta. Pero no duró mucho. Al ver a Sakura sentarse al otro lado de la mesa, malhumorada y molesta, me animé enseguida.

Pedí dos cervezas. La mirada de disgusto en la cara de Sakura me pilló con sorpresa. La camarera coqueteaba abiertamente conmigo, y Sakura estaba infeliz. Al parecer, podía hacerla enojar sin siquiera intentarlo.

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —espetó, mirando a la mesera.

Diablos, sí. Ella estaba celosa. Espera. Tal vez la manera en la que era tratado por las mujeres era una desviación. Eso no me sorprendía, ni un poco. Esta chica hacía que mi cabeza diera vueltas.

Apoyé mis codos en la mesa, negándome a dejarla ver lo que me hacía. — Así que, ¿cuál es tu historia, Pidge? ¿Eres una odia-hombres en general, o sólo me odias a mí?

—Creo que sólo a ti.

Me tuve que reír. —No puedo comprenderte. Tú eres la única chica que ha estado disgustada conmigo, antes del sexo. No te pones nerviosa cuando hablas conmigo, y no tratas de llamar mi atención.

—No es un truco. Simplemente no me caes bien.

Auch. —No estarías aquí si no te gustara.

Mi persistencia dio sus frutos. Su ceño fruncido se suavizó y relajó la piel alrededor de mis ojos.

—No digo que eres una mala persona. Simplemente no me gusta ser un objetivo por el sólo hecho de tener una vagina.

Lo que fuese que se apoderó de mí, no lo pude contener. Tratar de contener mi risa fue en vano, y luego me eché a reír. Ella no creía que yo fuera un idiota después de todo, sólo no le gustaba mi forma de llegar. Una oleada de alivio se apoderó de mí, y me reí más fuerte de lo que me había reído en años. Tal vez nunca.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me estás matando! Eso es. Hemos de ser amigos. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—No me importa ser amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que tratarás de meterte en mis bragas cada cinco segundos.

—No dormirás conmigo. Lo entiendo.

Eso fue todo. Sonrió, y en ese momento, se abrió un nuevo mundo de posibilidades. Mi cerebro brilló con canales porno-Pigeon, y luego todo el sistema cayó, y apareció un recordatorio sobre la nobleza. Sobre no querer arruinar esta rara amistad que acababa de empezar.

Le devolví la sonrisa. —Tienes mi palabra. Ni siquiera pensaré en tus bragas… a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Apoyó sus pequeños codos en la mesa y se inclinó. Por supuesto, mis ojos fueron derecho a sus tetas, y la forma en que ahora presionaban el borde de la mesa.

—Y eso no sucederá, por lo que podemos ser amigos.

Desafío aceptado.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? —preguntó Sakura —. ¿Siempre has sido Shaoran "Mad Dog" Li, o sólo desde que llegaste aquí? —Usó dos dedos en cada mano, como comillas cuando dijo el espantoso apodo de mierda.

Me encogí. —No. Shen comenzó eso después de mi primera pelea.

Odiaba ese apodo, pero se quedó. A todo el mundo parecía agradarle, así que Shen siempre lo usaba.

Después de un silencio incomodo, Sakura finalmente habló— ¿Eso es todo?

¿No me dirás nada acerca de ti mismo?

A ella no parecía importarle el apodo, o solamente aceptó la historia. Nunca sabía cuándo iba a ofenderse o a enloquecer, o cuando sería racional y mantendría la calma. Santo infierno, no podía conseguir bastante de ella.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Se encogió de hombros. —Las cosas normales, de dónde eres, lo que quieres ser cuando seas grande… cosas así.

Tuve que trabajar para mantener la tensión fuera de mis hombros. Hablar sobre mí —especialmente de mi pasado— estaba fuera de mi zona de comodidad.

Le di algunas respuestas vagas y lo dejé así, pero entonces oí a unos de los jugadores de futbol haciendo una broma. No me hubiera molestado ni un poco si no estuviera temiendo el momento en el que Sakura se diera cuenta de la razón por la cual se estaban riendo. Bien, eso era una mentira. Me habría cabreado, aunque no se diera cuenta.

Ella seguía queriendo saber sobre mi familia y mi carrera, y yo trataba de no saltar de mi asiento y golpear a todos en una estampida de un solo golpe. Como mi ira hervía, centrarme en la conversación se me hizo más difícil.

—¿De qué se están riendo? —preguntó finalmente, haciendo un gesto hacia la ruidosa mesa.

Negué con la cabeza

—Cuéntame —insistió.

Mis labios se apretaron en una delgada línea. Si ella se iba, probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad, y esos imbéciles tendrían algo más de que reírse.

Me miró expectante.

A la mierda. —Se están riendo de mí por tener que llevarte a cenar, primero. No es por lo general… lo mío.

—¿Primero?

Cuando entendió el significado, su rostro se congeló. Estaba avergonzada de estar aquí conmigo.

Hice una mueca, esperando que saltara.

Sus hombros cayeron. —Y yo que tenía miedo de que se estuvieran riendo de ti por ser visto conmigo así vestida, y ellos creen que voy a dormir contigo —se quejó.

Espera, ¿Qué? —¿Por qué no querría ser visto contigo?

Las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron rosas, y miró hacia la mesa. —¿De qué estábamos hablando?

Suspiré. Ella estaba preocupada por mí. Pensó que se reían de la forma en que lucía. La paloma no era un duro-culo, después de todo. Me decidí a hacer otra pregunta antes de que lo reconsiderara.

—De ti. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

—Oh, eh… educación general, por el momento. Todavía estoy indecisa, pero me estoy inclinando hacia contabilidad.

—Tú no eres de aquí, sin embargo. Debes haber tenido un traslado

—Wichita. Igual que Tomoyo.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí desde Kansas?

—Sólo quería escapar

—¿De qué?

—Mis padres.

Estaba huyendo. Tenía la sensación de que la chaqueta y las perlas que llevaba la noche que nos conocimos eran una fachada. Pero, ¿para ocultar qué? Se molestaba bastante rápido con las preguntas personales, pero antes de que pudiera cambiar de tema, Kyle, del equipo de futbol, escupió algo.

Asentí. —Entonces, ¿por qué aquí?

Sakura espetó algo. Me perdí lo que fuera. El idiota se río, pero el equipo de futbol ahogó sus palabras.

—Amigo, se supone que tienes que conseguir una bolsa para el perrito, no bolsear al perrito.

No me pude contener más. Estaban siendo irrespetuosos conmigo y con Sakura. Me puse de pie y di unos pasos, se empezaron a empujar unos a otros por la puerta, tropezando y tropezando con una docena de pares de pies.

Los ojos de Sakura excavaron la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, trayéndome de vuelta a mis cinco sentidos. Me planté de nuevo en la mesa, ella levantó una ceja, y de inmediato mi frustración y mi ira se desvanecieron.

—Ibas a decirme por qué elegiste esta escuela —le dije. Pretender que el show de hace poco no había ocurrido era probablemente la mejor manera de continuar.

—Es difícil de explicar —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que sólo se sentía bien.

Si había una frase para explicar lo que yo sentía, era esa. No sabía qué diablos hacía, ni porque, pero algo de estar sentado frente a ella en esta cabina me traía una extraña sensación de calma. Incluso en medio de mi furia.

Le sonreí y abrí mi menú. —Sé lo que quieres decir.


	4. 3 Caballero Blanco

**Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a las maravillosas chicas de Clamp y la Historia es de la gran autora Jamie McGuire**

 **Finalmente traigo la adaptación de la segunda parte de esta hermosa historia obviamente cambiando los nombres de los protagonistas por los de SCC, asi que espero les guste ^o^**

* * *

 **3\. Caballero Blanco**

Eriol se quedó en la puerta como un idiota enfermo de amor, saludando a Tomoyo mientras ella abandonaba el aparcamiento. Cerró la puerta, y luego colapsó en el sillón reclinable con la más ridícula sonrisa en su cara.

—Eres un tonto —le dije.

—¿Yo? Deberías haberte visto. Sakura no podía irse de aquí lo suficientemente rápido.

Fruncí el ceño. No me pareció que Sakura estuviera apurada, pero ahora que Eriol dijo algo recordé que estaba bastante callada cuando volvimos. —¿Tú crees?

Eriol se echó a reír, tirándose hacia atrás en la silla y sacando el apoya pies. —Te odia. Ríndete.

—No me odia. Di en el clavo con esa cita… cena.

La ceja de Eriol se disparó hacia arriba. —¿Cita? Shao. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Porque si esto es sólo un juego y arruinas lo mío, te mataré mientras duermes.

Caí contra el sofá y agarré el control remoto. —No sé qué estoy haciendo, pero no es eso.

Eriol lucía confundido. No le iba a dejar saber que estaba tan desconcertado como él

—No estaba bromeando —dijo, manteniendo sus ojos en la pantalla de la TV—. Te voy a ahogar.

—Te escuché —espeté. Toda la cosa de sentirme fuera de mi elemento me enojaba, y luego tenía a Pepé Le Pew (1) por aquí, amenazándome de muerte.

Eriol con un flechazo era molesto. Eriol enamorado era casi intolerable.

—¿Recuerdas a Anya?

—No es como eso —dijo Eriol, exasperado—. Es diferente con Tommy. Es la indicada.

—¿Sabes eso después de un par de meses? —pregunté dubitativamente.

—Lo supe en cuanto la vi.

Negué con la cabeza. Odiaba cuando se ponía así. Unicornios y mariposas saliendo de su trasero, y corazones flotando en el aire. Siempre terminaba con el corazón roto, y luego yo tenía que asegurarme que no bebiera hasta morir durante seis meses. Aunque Tomoyo parecía gustarle.

Lo que sea. Ninguna mujer podría hacerme balbucear y ser un borracho baboso por perderla. Si no se mantenían alrededor, no valían la pena de todos modos.

Eriol se levantó, se estiró y luego se encaminó hacia su habitación.

—Estás lleno de mierda, Eri.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó.

Tenía razón. Nunca he estado enamorado, pero no podía imaginar que eso me pudiera cambiar tanto.

Decidí irme a la cama, también. Me desvestí y me tiré en el colchón, exhausto. En el segundo en que mi cabeza tocó la almohada, pensé en Sakura.

Nuestra conversación se reprodujo textualmente en mi cabeza. Unas pocas veces mostró un brillo de interés. No me odiaba completamente, y eso me ayudó a relajarme. No estaba exactamente disculpándome por mi reputación, pero ella no esperaba que fingiera. Las mujeres no me ponían nervioso. Sakura me hacía sentir distraído y concentrado, todo al mismo tiempo. Agitado y relajado. Cabreado y malditamente cerca del vértigo. Nunca me había sentido tan en desacuerdo conmigo mismo. Algo acerca de ese sentimiento me hacía querer estar más cerca de ella.

Después de dos horas mirando el techo, preguntándome si la vería de nuevo al día siguiente, decidí levantarme a buscar una botella de Jack Daniel's en la cocina.

Los vasos de shot estaban limpios en el lavavajillas, así que saqué uno y lo llené hasta el borde. Después de tragarlo, me serví otro. Lo vacié, puse el vaso en el fregadero y regresé. Eriol se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Y así empieza.

—El día que apareciste en nuestro árbol familiar, quise cortarlo.

Eriol se rio una vez y cerró su puerta. Caminé hacia mi cuarto, enojado por no poder discutir.

Las clases de la mañana parecieron durar por siempre, y estaba un poco disgustado conmigo mismo por casi haber corrido hasta la cafetería. Ni siquiera sabía si Sakura estaría allí.

Pero estaba.

Yamasaki se encontraba sentado directamente en frente de ella, charlando con Eriol. Una sonrisa tocó mi cara, y luego suspiré, aliviado y resignado al hecho de que era patético.

La señora del almuerzo llenó mi bandeja con Dios-sabe-qué, y luego caminé hacia la mesa, de pie en frente de Sakura.

—Estás sentado en mi silla, Yamasaki.

—Oh, ¿es ella una de tus chicas, Shao?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. —Absolutamente no.

Esperé, y luego Yamasaki cumplió, llevando su bandeja a un asiento vacío al final de la larga mesa.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo, Pidge? —pregunté, esperando que escupiera veneno hacia mí. Para mi extrema sorpresa, no mostró signos de enojo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Miró fijamente mi bandeja.

Bajé la vista hacia el brebaje humeante. Estaba haciendo una conversación al azar. Sin embargo, era otra buena señal. —La señora de la cafetería me asusta. No criticaré sus habilidades culinarias.

Sakura me vio hurgar con mi tenedor por algo comestible, y luego pareció distraída por los murmullos de los que nos rodeaban. Concedido, era nuevo para mis compañeros verme hacer un alboroto para sentarme en frente de alguien. Todavía no estaba seguro de por qué lo hice.

—Ugh… el examen de Bio es después del almuerzo —gimió Tomoyo.

—¿Has estudiado? —preguntó Sakura.

La nariz de Tomoyo se arrugó. —Dios, no. Pasé toda la noche tranquilizando a mi novio de que no dormirías con Shaoran

Eriol inmediatamente se volvió silencioso ante la mención de la conversación de la noche anterior.

Los jugadores de futbol sentados al final de la mesa hicieron silencio para escuchar nuestra conversación, y Sakura se hundió en su asiento, disparando una mirada hacia Tomoyo.

Ella lucía avergonzada. Por alguna razón, estaba avergonzada ante cualquier atención en absoluto.

Tomoyo ignoró a Sakura y empujó a Eriol con su hombro, pero el ceño de él no desapareció.

—Jesús, Eri. Lo pasas tan mal, ¿eh? —Le lancé un paquete de ketchup, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Los estudiantes a nuestro alrededor pusieron su atención en Eriol y luego en Tomoyo, esperando algo por lo que hablar.

Eriol no respondió, pero los ojos grises de Sakura me echaron un vistazo con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba de suerte hoy. No podría odiarme, aunque lo intentara. No sabía por qué me preocupa tanto. No era como si quisiera salir con ella o algo. Sólo parecía el experimento platónico perfecto. Era, básicamente, una buena chica —aunque un poco enojona— y no necesitaba que yo le arruinara su plan para los próximos cinco años. Si es que tenía uno.

Tomoyo frotó la espalda de Eriol. —Él va a estar bien. Sólo le tomará un tiempo para creer que Sakura es resistente a sus encantos

—No he tratado de seducirla —dije. Sólo me estaba acercando, y Tomoyo

hundía mi nave—. Ella es mi amiga.

Sakura miró a Eriol. —Te lo dije. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Eriol encontró los ojos de Sakura, y luego su expresión se suavizó. Crisis evitada. Sakura salvó el día.

Esperé un minuto, tratando de pensar algo que decir. Quería preguntarle a Sakura si quería venir a casa después, pero sería lamentable después del comentario de Tomoyo. Una idea brillante apareció en mi cabeza, y no dudé. —¿Tú estudiaste?

Sakura frunció el ceño. —Ninguna cantidad de estudio me va a ayudar con la Biología. Es algo que no puedo entender del todo.

Me levanté, asintiendo hacia la puerta. —Vamos.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a tomar tus notas. Voy a ayudarte a estudiar.

— Shaoran …

—Levanta tu trasero, Pidge. Vas a aprobar ese examen.

Los siguientes tres segundos pudieron haber sido los más largos de mi vida.

Sakura finalmente se levantó. Pasó a Tomoyo y tiró de su cabello. —Te veo en clases, Tommy.

Ella sonrió. —Te voy a guardar un asiento. Necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

Sostuve la puerta abierta para ella mientras dejábamos la cafetería, pero no pareció notarlo. De nuevo, me sentí terriblemente decepcionado.

Metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos, me mantuve al mismo ritmo con ella durante el corto camino a Morgan Hall, y luego la observé mientras jugueteaba con la llave de la puerta de su dormitorio. Sakura finalmente abrió la puerta, y luego tiró su libro de biología en la cama.

Se sentó, cruzó las piernas, y yo caí sobre el colchón, notando lo rígido e incómodo que era. No era extraño que todas las chicas de esta escuela estuvieran de mal humor. Posiblemente no podían tener una buena noche de sueño en ese maldito colchón. Jesús.

Sakura se volvió hacia la página correcta de su libro de texto, y me puse a trabajar. Fuimos sobre los puntos claves de cada capítulo. Era algo lindo como me miraba cuando hablaba. Casi tanto como si estuviera colgando de cada palabra, y sorprendida de que supiera leer. Un par de veces, podía decir por su expresión, que no entendía de qué hablaba, así que retrocedía, y sus ojos brillarían más. Empecé a trabajar duro por la luz en su rostro después de eso.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, era tiempo de que fuera a clases. Suspiré, y luego, en broma, le golpeé la cabeza con su guía de estudio.

—Lo tienes. Ahora sabes esta guía al derecho y al revés.

—Bueno… Ya veremos.

—Te acompañaré a clases. Te cuestionaré en el camino. —Esperé por un rechazo educado, pero me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento.

Caminamos por el pasillo, y suspiró. —No te enfadarás si repruebo el examen, ¿verdad?

¿Le preocupaba que me fuera a enfadar con ella? No estaba seguro de si debería pensar sobre eso, pero me sentí bastante malditamente asombroso. —No reprobarás, Pidge. Tenemos que empezar antes del siguiente, sin embargo —dije, acompañándola hacia el edificio de ciencias. Le hice pregunta tras pregunta.

Respondió casi todas bien, en algunas dudaba, pero las respondió correctamente.

Llegamos a la puerta de su salón de clases, y pude ver el agradecimiento en su rostro. Aunque era demasiado orgullosa como para reconocerlo.

—Patea sus traseros —dije, sin saber realmente que otra cosa decir.

Yukito Tsukishiro pasó a mi lado y asintió. —Hola, Shao.

Odiaba a ese cretino. —Yukito —dije, asintiendo.

Yukito era uno de esos tipos que les gustaba seguirme y usar su condición de Caballero Blanco para tener sexo. Le gustaba referirse a mí como un mujeriego, pero la verdad era que Yukito jugaba un juego más sofisticado. No era honesto sobre sus conquistas. Fingía que le importaba y luego las decepcionaba fácilmente.

Una noche de nuestro primer año, llevé a Janet Littleton desde The Red Door hasta mi apartamento. Yukito intentaba tener suerte con su amiga. Nos fuimos por caminos separados. Después que estuve con ella, y no fingí querer una relación, llamó enojada a su amiga para que la fuera a buscar. Su amiga todavía estaba con Yukito, así que él terminó llevando a Janet a casa.

Después de eso, Yukito tuvo una nueva historia para contarle a sus conquistas.

Con cualquier chica que yo estuviera, él usualmente barría mis sobras relatándoles la vez que salvó a Janet.

Lo toleraba, pero sólo apenas.

Los ojos de Yukito apuntaron a Pigeon e inmediatamente se encendieron. — Hola, Sakura.

No entendía por qué Yukito insistía tanto en ver si podía desembarcar las mismas chicas que yo, pero había tenido clase con ella durante varias semanas y acababa de mostrar interés. Saber que era porque la vio hablando conmigo casi me envió en una furia.

—Hola —dijo Sakura, atrapada con la guardia baja. Claramente no sabía la razón por la que él de repente le hablaba. Estaba escrito en toda su cara— ¿Quién es? —me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros casualmente, pero quería entrar al salón y golpear su culo de muy buen gusto. — Yukito Tsukishiro —dije. Su nombre dejó un mal gusto en mi boca—. Es uno de mis hermanos de Sig Tau. —Eso dejó un mal gusto también.

Tenía hermanos, ambos, de fraternidad y de sangre. Yukito se sentía como ninguno de ellos. Era más como el archienemigo que mantienes lo suficientemente cerca como para poder vigilarlo.

—¿Estás en una fraternidad? —preguntó, su pequeña nariz arrugándose.

—Sigma Tau, al igual que Eri. Pensé que ya lo sabías.

—Bueno… no pareces el tipo de fraternidad —dijo, mirando los tatuajes en mis brazos.

El hecho de que los ojos de Sakura estuvieran de nuevo en mí inmediatamente me puso de mejor humor. —Mi papá es un ex alumno, y todos mis hermanos son Sig Tau… es una cosa de familia.

—¿Y ellos esperan que jures? —preguntó, escéptica.

—En realidad no. Sólo son chicos buenos—le dije, agitando sus papeles. Se los di a ella—. Es mejor que vayas a clases.

Esbozó una sonrisa perfecta. —Gracias por ayudarme. —Me empujó con el codo, y no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo.

Entró al salón de clases y se sentó junto a Tomoyo. Yukito las miraba fijamente, observándolas hablar. Me imaginaba agarrando un escritorio y lanzándolo hacia su cabeza mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Sin más clases por el día, no había razón para quedarme. Un largo paseo en la Harley me ayudaría a evitar que la idea de Yukito corrompiendo la gracia de Sakura me volviera loco, así que me aseguré de tomar el camino largo a casa para que me diera más tiempo para pensar. Un par de alumnas dignas del sofá cruzaron por mi camino, pero la cara de Sakura seguía apareciendo en mi mente, tantas veces que ya empezaba a molestarme.

Había sido notoriamente un pedazo de mierda con todas las chicas con las que había tenido una conversación privada sobre la edad de dieciséis, desde que tenía quince años. Nuestra historia podría haber sido la típica: chico malo se enamora de chica buena, pero Sakura no era ninguna princesa. Ocultaba algo.

Quizás esa era nuestra conexión: lo que fuera que estaba dejando de lado.

Estacioné en el apartamento y bajé de la moto. Mucho para pensar mejor en la Harley. Todo lo que había resuelto en mi mente no tenía malditamente sentido.

Sólo había tratado de justificar mi extraña obsesión con ella.

De repente, de un muy mal humor, cerré la puerta de golpe detrás de mí y me senté en el sofá. Me puse de un peor humor cuando no pude encontrar el control remoto enseguida.

El plástico negro aterrizó junto a mí mientras Eriol pasaba a sentarse en el sillón. Lo recogí y apunté a la TV, encendiéndola.

—¿Por qué te llevas el control remoto a tu habitación? Luego hay que traerlo de vuelta aquí —le espeté.

—No lo sé, hombre, es sólo un hábito. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—No lo sé —me quejé, dando vueltas por la TV. Presioné el botón de silencio— Sakura Kinomoto

Las cejas de Eriol se elevaron. —¿Qué hay con ella?

—Se mete bajo mi piel. Creo que necesito bolsearla y superarlo.

Eriol me miró por un rato, inseguro. —No es que no me guste que no estés jodiendo mi vida con tu recién descubierta moderación, pero nunca has necesitado mi permiso antes… A menos que... no me digas que finalmente te importa la mierda de alguien.

—No seas un idiota.

Eriol no podía contener su sonrisa. —Te preocupas por ella. Supongo que sólo bastaba con que una chica se negara a dormir contigo por un periodo mayor a veinticuatro horas.

—Laura me hizo esperar una semana.

—¿Aunque Sakura no te da ni la hora del día?

—Sólo quiere que seamos amigos. Supongo que tengo suerte de que no me trate como a un leproso.

Después de un silencio incómodo, Eriol asintió. —Tienes miedo.

—¿A qué? —le dije con una sonrisa dudosa.

—Al rechazo. Mad Dog es uno de nosotros, después de todo.

Abrí mucho los ojos. —Sabes que odio eso malditamente, Eri.

Sonrió. —Lo sé. Casi tanto como odias la forma en la que te sientes ahora.

—No me estás haciendo sentir mejor.

—Así que te gusta y estás asustado. ¿Ahora qué?

—Nada. Sólo que apesta que finalmente encontré la chica que vale la pena tener, y es demasiado buena para mí.

Eriol trató de ahogar una risa. Era irritante que estuviera tan divertido con mi situación. Enderezó su sonrisa y luego dijo— ¿Por qué no la dejas tomar esa decisión por sí misma?

—Porque me preocupo por ella lo suficiente como para tomarla por ella.

Eriol se estiró y se puso de pie, con los pies descalzos arrastrándose por la alfombra. —¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Seh. Brindemos por la amistad.

—¿Así que vas a seguir saliendo con ella? ¿Por qué? Eso me suena a tortura.

Pensé en ello por un minuto. Sonaba como a tortura, pero no tanto como tenerla lejos. —No quiero que termine conmigo… o cualquier otro idiota.

—Te refieres a cualquier otro. Amigo, eso es de locos.

—Busca mi maldita cerveza y cállate.

Se encogió de hombros. A diferencia de Chris Jenks, Eriol sabía cuándo callarse.

* * *

 **Algunas aclaraciones**

 **1) Pepé Le Pew: es un personaje de la serie animada Looney Tunes de la Warner Brothers.**

 **fu fu fu finalmente y después de un laargo tiempo les traigo esta bella historia pero desde el punto de vista de nuestro amado Shaoran, espero que lo disfruten y no olviden que esta magnifica obra pertenece a** **Jamie McGuire, yo solo la uso para nuestro entretenimiento**

 **Saludos!**


	5. 4 Distraído

**Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a las maravillosas chicas de Clamp y la Historia es de la gran autora Jamie McGuire**

 **Finalmente traigo la adaptación de la segunda parte de esta hermosa historia obviamente cambiando los nombres de los protagonistas por los de SCC, así que espero les guste ^o^**

* * *

 **4\. Distraído**

La decisión fue loca, pero también liberadora. Al día siguiente entré a la cafetería y sin pensarlo dos veces, me senté en el asiento libre frente a Sakura.

Estar a su alrededor era natural y fácil, y aparte de tener que soportar las insistentes miradas de la población estudiantil en general, e incluso la de algunos profesores, a ella parecía gustarle que lo hiciera.

—¿Estudiaremos hoy, o qué?

—Lo haremos —dijo, imperturbable.

La única cosa negativa acerca de salir como amigos era que cuanto más tiempo pasábamos juntos, más me gustaba. Era difícil olvidar el color y la forma de sus ojos, o el olor a perfume en su piel. También otras cosas, como cuán largas eran sus piernas y los colores que vestía con mayor frecuencia. Incluso tenía una muy buena idea de qué semana no debería darle mierda extra, la cual afortunadamente para Eriol, era la misma semana de no follar con Tomoyo. De esa manera, habíamos tenido tres semanas para no estar en guardia en lugar de dos, y así podíamos darnos la justa advertencia.

Aunque para su pesar, Sakura no era exigente como la mayoría de las chicas. La única cosa que parecía afectarla eran las ocasionales preguntas acerca de nuestra relación, pero tan pronto como me ocupé de eso, ella lo superó.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, la gente especulaba menos. Comíamos juntos la mayoría de los días, y por las noches cuando estudiábamos, la llevaba a cenar. Eriol y Tomoyo nos invitaron a ver una película una vez. Nunca fue incómodo, nunca hubo una pregunta de si éramos más que amigos. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirme respecto a eso, especialmente desde mi decisión de no perseguirla de esa manera, lo cual no me impidió fantasear sobre ella gimiendo en mi sillón, hasta que una noche la vi con Tomoyo empujándose y haciéndose cosquillas en el apartamento, y entonces me la imaginé en mi cama.

Necesitaba sacarla de mi cabeza.

La única cura era dejar de pensar en ella el tiempo suficiente para buscar a mi próxima conquista.

Unos pocos días después, un rostro familiar me llamó la atención. La había visto antes con Janet Littleton. Lucy era bastante caliente, nunca perdía la oportunidad de mostrar su escote, y era muy bocazas acerca de odiar mis entrañas. Afortunadamente me tomó treinta minutos, y una invitación tentativa a The Red para llevarla a casa. Apenas había cerrado la puerta antes de que estuviera quitándome la ropa. Hasta allí llegaba el profundo pozo de odio que había albergado hacia mí el año pasado.

Se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro y decepción en los ojos.

Todavía tenía a Sakura en mi mente.

Ni siquiera el cansancio post-orgasmo iba a solucionarlo, y sentí algo nuevo: culpa.

Al día siguiente, corrí a la clase de historia y me deslicé en mi escritorio junto a Sakura. Ya había sacado su laptop y su libro, apenas reconociendo mi presencia cuando me senté.

El salón de clases estaba más oscuro de lo usual; las nubes privaban a la habitación de la luz natural que solía entrar por las ventanas. Empujé su codo, pero no estaba tan receptiva como siempre, así que tomé el lápiz de su mano y comencé a garabatear en los márgenes. Tatuajes, mayormente, pero escribí su nombre en unas letras geniales. Me miró con una sonrisa apreciativa.

Me incliné y le susurré en el oído—: ¿Quieres almorzar fuera del campus hoy?

—No puedo —susurró.

Escribí en su cuaderno.

Xq?

Porque tengo que hacer uso de mi plan de comidas.

Pura mierda.

De verdad.

Quería discutir, pero me quedaba sin espacio en la página. Bien. Otra comida misteriosa. No puedo esperar.

Sonrió, y disfruté ese sentimiento de "por encima del mundo" que experimentaba cuando sea que la hiciera sonreír. Unos pocos garabatos y un dibujo legítimo de un dragón después, Chaney dejó salir a la clase.

Arrojé el lápiz de Sakura en su mochila mientras guardaba el resto de sus cosas, y luego caminamos hacia la cafetería.

No obtuvimos tantas miradas como las que solíamos tener en el pasado. La población estudiantil se había acostumbrado a vernos juntos regularmente. Cuando fuimos a la fila, tuvimos una pequeña charla sobre el nuevo documento de historia que Chaney había asignado. Sakura pasó su tarjeta de comida y luego hicimos nuestro camino hacia la mesa. Inmediatamente noté que faltaba una cosa en su bandeja: el zumo de naranja que tomaba todos los días.

Escaneé la fila de las robustas y sensatas servidoras que estaban detrás del buffet.

Una vez que la mujer de aspecto severo detrás del mostrador quedó a la vista, supe que había encontrado a mi objetivo.

—Oiga, Señorita… uh… Señorita…

La mujer de la cafetería me evaluó antes de decidir que iba a causarle problemas, al igual que la mayoría de las chicas, antes de que hiciera que sus mulos hormiguearan.

—Armstrong —dijo finalmente en una voz ronca.

Intenté dominar mi disgusto mientras el pensamiento de sus muslos aparecía en los oscuros recovecos de mi mente. Mostré mi sonrisa más encantadora. —Eso es encantador. Me preguntaba, porque pareces como la jefa aquí… ¿no hay zumo de naranja hoy?

—Hay algo en la parte de atrás. He estado demasiado ocupada para traerlos aquí

Asentí. —Siempre estás moviendo el culo. Deberían aumentarte el sueldo. Nadie más trabaja tan duro como tú. Todos lo notamos.

Levantó su barbilla, lo que minimizó los pliegues en su cuello. —Gracias. Ya era tiempo de que alguien lo hiciera. ¿Necesitas zumo de naranja?

—Sólo uno… si no te importa, por supuesto.

Me guiñó un ojo. —No, en lo absoluto. Regresaré enseguida.

Lo llevé a la mesa y lo dejé junto a la bandeja de Sakura.

—No tenías por qué haberlo hecho. Yo iba a tomar uno. —Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre su regazo, dejando al descubierto sus hombros. Éstos aún seguían bronceados y un poco brillantes, rogándome que los tocara.

Una docena de cosas sucias pasaron por mi mente.

—Bueno, ahora no tienes que hacerlo —dije. Le ofrecí una de mis mejores sonrisas, pero esta vez fue genuina. Este era uno de esos momentos felices de Sakura, los cuales, en cierto modo, deseaba para estos días.

Yamasaki bufó. —¿Ella te convirtió en un mandilón, Shaoran? ¿Qué sigue después, abanicarla con una hoja de palmera, mientras usas un Speedo (1)?

Le di una mirada asesina a Yamasaki. No quiso decir nada con eso, pero arruinó mi momento y me molestó. Probablemente parecía un idiota trayéndole la bebida.

Sakura se inclinó hacia adelante. —Tú no podrías llenar un Speedo, Yamasaki.

Cierra tu estúpida boca.

—¡Tranquila, Sakura! ¡Estaba bromeando! —dijo Yamasaki, levantando sus manos.

—Sólo… no hables así de él —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

La observé por un momento, viendo como su ira disminuía un poco mientras giraba su atención hacia mí. Eso definitivamente fue una primera vez. — Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Acabo de ser defendido por una chica. —Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa y luego me puse de pie, mirando a Yamasaki por última vez antes de irme para vaciar mi bandeja. No estaba tan hambriento, de todos modos.

Las pesadas puertas de metal cedieron fácilmente cuando las empujé. Saqué los cigarrillos de mi bolsillo y encendí uno, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hice el ridículo por una chica, y fue particularmente satisfactorio para mis hermanos de la fraternidad porque había sido yo quien les había dado un tiempo difícil, durante dos años, por siquiera mencionar que querían hacer más que follarse a una chica. Era mi turno ahora, y no podía hacer una maldita cosa por ello, porque no podía. ¿Lo peor? No quería.

Cuando los otros fumadores a mí alrededor rieron, hice lo mismo, a pesar de que no tenía idea de qué hablaban. Por dentro estaba enojado y humillado, o enojado de estar humillado. Lo que sea. Unas chicas me tocaron y se turnaron para intentar entablar una conversación. Asentí y sonreí para ser agradable, pero lo que realmente quería era salir de ahí y golpear algo. Un berrinche público mostraría debilidad, y no iba a soportar esa mierda.

Sakura pasó y corté a una de las chicas a mitad de una oración para alcanzarla.

—Espera, Pidge. Te acompaño.

—No tienes que acompañarme a todas las clases, Shaoran. Sé cómo llegar por mí misma.

Lo admito: Eso dolió un poco. Ni siquiera me miró cuando lo dijo, fue completamente indiferente.

En ese momento, una chica con una falda corta y piernas kilométricas pasó de largo. Su brillante cabello negro se balanceó contra su espalda mientras caminaba. Ahí fue cuando me golpeó: tenía que rendirme. Atrapar a una chica caliente al azar era lo que mejor hacía, y Sakura no quería nada más que ser mi amiga. Pensé en hacer lo correcto y mantener las cosas platónicas, pero si no hacía algo drástico, ese plan se perdería en la maraña de pensamientos contradictorios y emociones girando dentro de mí.

Era tiempo de finalmente dibujar una línea. No merecía a Sakura, de todas maneras. ¿Cuál era el punto?

Arrojé mi cigarrillo al suelo. —Te veré más tarde, Pidge.

Puse mi cara de juego, pero no duraría mucho. Se había cruzado en mi camino a propósito, esperando que su corta falda y tacones de punta captaran mi atención. Me puse delante de ella y me giré, empujando las manos en mis bolsillos.

—¿Tienes prisa?

Sonrió. Ya la tenía. —Voy a clases.

—¿O sí? ¿Qué clase?

Se detuvo, su boca estirándose en una sonrisa. —Li Shaoran, ¿correcto?

—Correcto. ¿Mi reputación me precede?

—Lo hace.

—Culpable.

Sacudió la cabeza. —Tengo que ir a clases.

Suspiré, fingiendo decepción. —Eso es una lástima. Estaba a punto de preguntarte si me ayudarías con algo.

—¿Con qué? —Su tono era dudoso, pero aún seguía sonriendo. Podría sólo haberle pedido que me siga a casa para un polvo rápido y probablemente hubiera accedido, pero había cierta cantidad de atractivo en ello.

—Para llegar a mi apartamento. Tengo un terrible sentido de la dirección.

—¿Es eso entonces? —preguntó, asintiendo, frunciendo el ceño y luego sonriendo. Intentaba no verse halagada. Sus dos botones superiores estaban sueltos, dejando la curvatura de su seno y unos pocos centímetros de su sostén visibles. Sentí la familiar inflamación en mis jeans, y cambié mi peso al otro pie.

—Terrible. —Sonreí, viendo su mirada irse a la deriva, hacia el hoyuelo de mi mejilla. No sé por qué, pero el hoyuelo siempre parecía cerrar el trato.

Se encogió de hombros, tratando de mantener la calma. —Muéstrame el camino. Si veo que te desvías de la ruta, tocaré la bocina.

—Estoy por este lado —dije, asintiendo en dirección al parque de estacionamiento.

Tenía su lengua en mi garganta antes de que hubiéramos subido las escaleras del apartamento, y empujaba mi chaqueta antes de que pudiera sacar la llave correcta. Éramos torpes, pero fue divertido. Tenía un montón de práctica abriendo la puerta de mi apartamento con mis labios sobre los de alguien más. Me metió dentro de la sala de estar en el segundo en que el cerrojo se desbloqueó, tomé sus caderas y las empujé contra la puerta para cerrarla. Puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y la levanté, presionando mi pelvis contra la de ella.

Me besó como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre y supiera que había comida en mi boca. No estaba seguro. Como que me gustaba eso. Mordió mi labio inferior y di un paso atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio y estrellándome contra el final de la mesa junto al sillón. Varias cosas golpearon el suelo.

—Ups —dijo riendo.

Sonreí y miré mientras caminaba hacia el sofá y se inclinaba sobre el respaldo de tal manera que sus nalgas quedaron visibles, junto con la tira más delgada de encaje blanco.

Me desabroché el cinturón y di un paso. Iba a hacerlo fácil. Arqueó su cuello y tiró de su largo cabello contra la espalda. Diablos, era caliente, le daría eso. Mi cremallera apenas podía contener lo que tenía debajo.

Se volteó para verme y me incliné, plantándole un beso en los labios.

—¿Tal vez debería decirte mi nombre? —susurró.

—¿Por qué? —jadee—. Me gusta esto.

Sonrió, enganchó sus pulgares a cada lado de sus bragas y entonces las bajó hasta que cayeron a sus tobillos. Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, refrescantes y malvados.

La decepción de Sakura pasó por mi mente.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —preguntó, excitada e impaciente.

—Absolutamente nada —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Intenté enfocarme en su trasero desnudo contra mis muslos. Tener que concentrarme para mantenerlo duro era algo definitivamente nuevo y diferente, y todo era culpa de Sakura.

Se acercó, me quitó la camisa, y entonces desabrochó mis jeans. Maldición.

Trabajaba a paso de tortuga o esta mujer era una versión femenina de mí. Me quité las botas y me deshice de ellos, pateándolos a un lado.

Una de sus piernas se levantó y su rodilla se enganchó a mi cadera. —He querido esto durante mucho tiempo —susurró contra mi oído—. Desde que te vi en orientación el año pasado.

Llevé mi mano a su muslo, intentando pensar si había hablado con ella antes. Para el momento en que mis dedos alcanzaron el final de la línea, éstos estaban empapados. No bromeaba. El equivalente a un año en juegos mentales hizo mi trabajo mucho más fácil.

Gimió al segundo que mis dedos tocaron su piel tierna. Estaba tan mojada que mis dedos no hacían mucha fricción, y mis pelotas comenzaban a doler. Sólo me había follado dos mujeres, como mucho, en las últimas semanas. Esta chica, y la amiga de Janet: Lucy. Oh, espera. Con Meiling, hacían tres. La mañana siguiente que conocí a Sakura.

Sakura. La culpa se apoderó de mí, y tuvo un efecto negativo sobre mi erección.

—No te muevas —dije, corriendo únicamente en bóxer hasta mi habitación.

Saqué un paquete cuadrado de mi mesita de noche, y luego regresé a donde la morena aturdida estaba parada, exactamente de la manera en que la dejé. Tomó el paquete de mi mano y luego se apoyó sobre sus rodillas. Después de un poco de creatividad y trucos bastantes sorprendentes con su lengua, tuve luz verde para empujarla contra el sillón.

Así que lo hice. Boca abajo con los brazos alrededor de ella, y amó cada minuto de ello.

* * *

 **Algunas aclaraciones:**

 **1) Speedo: famosa marca de trajes de baño, caracterizados por ser extremadamente estrechos y pegados como una segunda piel.**


	6. 5 Compañeros de Habitación

**Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a las maravillosas chicas de Clamp y la Historia es de la gran autora Jamie McGuire**

 **Finalmente traigo la adaptación de la segunda parte de esta hermosa historia obviamente cambiando los nombres de los protagonistas por los de SCC, así que espero les guste ^o^**

* * *

 **5\. Compañeros de Habitación**

La sexoadicta estaba en el baño, vistiéndose y arreglándose. No dijo mucho después de haber terminado, y pensé que iba a tener que conseguir su número y ponerla en la lista muy corta de las chicas, como Meiling, que no requerían una relación para tener sexo, y que también merecían la pena repetir.

El teléfono de Eriol sonó. Hubo un ruido de beso, por lo que debió haber sido Tomoyo. Ella había cambiado el tono de texto en su teléfono, y Eriol estaba más que feliz de cumplir. Estaban bien juntos, pero también me daban ganas de vomitar.

Estaba sentado en el sofá haciendo clic a través de canales, esperando a que la chica saliera para que pudiera enviarla a su casa, cuando me di cuenta de que Eriol estaba a tope en todo el apartamento.

Mis cejas se juntaron. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Es posible que desees recoger tu mierda. Tommy va a venir con Sakura.

Eso llamó mi atención. —¿Sakura?

—Sí. La caldera se estropeó de nuevo en Morgan.

—¿Y?

—Así que se van a quedar aquí por unos pocos días.

Me senté. —¿Ellas? ¿Cómo que Sakura se va a quedar aquí? ¿En nuestro apartamento?

—Sí, idiota. Deja de pensar en el culo de Jenna Jameson, y escucha lo que estoy diciendo. Estarán aquí dentro de diez minutos. Con el equipaje.

—De ninguna jodida manera.

Eriol se detuvo en seco y me miró desde debajo de su frente. —Mueve el culo y ayúdame, y saca tu basura —dijo, señalando hacia el baño.

—Oh, mierda —le dije, saltando a mis pies.

Eriol asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos. —Sí.

Finalmente me golpeó. Si Tomoyo se molestaba porque tenía una rezagada todavía aquí cuando llegue con Sakura, pondría a Eriol en su lado vulnerable. Si Sakura no quería quedarse aquí por eso, se convertiría en su problema, y el mío.

Mis ojos se centraron en la puerta del baño. El grifo había estado funcionando desde que se había ido allí. No sabía si estaba tomando una mierda o una ducha. De ninguna manera iba a sacarla del apartamento antes de que las muchachas llegasen. Se vería mal si fuera atrapado tratando de echarla, así que me decidí a cambiar las sábanas de mi cama y recoger un poco, en su lugar.

—¿Dónde va a dormir Sakura? —le pregunté, mirando el sofá. No iba a permitir que su cama estuviera llena de catorce meses de fluidos corporales.

—No lo sé. ¿El sillón?

—No va a estar durmiendo en el sillón de mierda, payaso. —Me rasqué la cabeza— Creo que va a dormir en mi cama.

Eriol aulló, su sonrisa extendiéndose por lo menos dos manzanas. Se agachó y agarró sus rodillas, su cara poniéndose roja.

—¿Qué?

Se puso de pie y señaló, sacudiendo su dedo y la cabeza hacia mí. Estaba demasiado divertido para hablar, así que se alejó, tratando de continuar la limpieza mientras su cuerpo se estremecía.

Once minutos después, Eriol corría a través de la habitación frente a la puerta. Se abrió camino por las escaleras, y luego nada. El grifo del cuarto de baño finalmente se apagó, y se volvió muy tranquilo.

Después de unos minutos más, oí la puerta abrirse, y Eriol quejándose entre gruñidos.

—¡Jesús, Bebé! ¡Tú maleta pesa nueve kilos más que la de Sakura!

Entré en la sala, viendo mi última conquista salir del baño. Se quedó inmóvil en el pasillo, echó un vistazo a Sakura y Tomoyo, y luego terminó de abotonarse la blusa. Ella definitivamente no estaba refrescándose allí. Todavía tenía maquillaje corrido por toda la cara.

Por un momento me distraje por completo de la torpeza con las letras W, T y F. Supongo que no era tan sencilla como pensaba, haciendo la visita sorpresa de Tomoyo y Sakura aún más agradable. Aun cuando yo todavía estaba en mi bóxer.

—Hola —les dijo a las chicas. Miró a su equipaje, la sorpresa volviéndose confusión total.

Tomoyo miró a Eriol.

Él levantó las manos. —¡Ella está con Shaoran!

Esa fue mi señal. Doblé la esquina y bostecé, acariciando el culo de mi huésped.

—Mis invitadas están aquí. Será mejor que te vayas.

Ella pareció relajarse un poco y sonrió. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, y luego me besó en el cuello. Sus labios se sentían suaves y cálidos no como hace una hora. Frente a Sakura, eran como dos bollos pegajosos forrados con alambre de púas.

—Voy a dejar mi número en el mostrador.

—Eh... no te preocupes por eso —le dije, deliberadamente indiferente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia atrás. El rechazo brilló sus ojos, buscando en mí cualquier otra cosa de lo que realmente quería decir. Me alegro de que esto sucediera ahora. Podría haberla llamado de nuevo y estropear aún más las cosas. Confundirla con un posible pasajero frecuente era un poco sorprendente. Solía ser un juez mejor.

—¡Otra vez! —dijo Tomoyo. Miró a la chica—. ¿Cómo es que estás sorprendida por esto? ¡Él es Shaoran follador Li! Él es famoso por esto mismo, y aun así se sorprenden —dijo, dirigiéndose a Eriol. Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella, haciendo un gesto para que se calmara.

Los ojos de la chica se estrecharon, ardiendo con ira y vergüenza, y entonces salió, agarrando su bolso en el camino.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, y los hombros de Eriol se tensaron. Esos momentos le molestaban. Yo, en cambio, tenía una fierecilla que domar, por lo que entré en la cocina y abrí la nevera como si nada hubiera pasado. El infierno en sus ojos predijo una cólera como nunca había experimentado (no porque no me hubiera encontrado con una mujer a la que quisiera entregar mi culo en bandeja de plata, sino porque nunca me había importado quedarme alrededor para escucharlo).

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y caminó por el pasillo. Eriol la siguió, inclinando su cuerpo para compensar el peso de la maleta mientras la arrastraba a sus espaldas.

Justo cuando pensaba que Sakura huiría, se dejó caer en el sillón. Eh. Bueno… ella estaba enojada. Bien podría acabar de una vez.

Me crucé de brazos, manteniendo una distancia mínima de seguridad por estar en la cocina. —¿Qué pasa, Pidge? ¿Día duro?

—No, estoy profundamente disgustada.

Era un comienzo.

—¿Conmigo? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Sí, contigo. ¿Cómo puedes usar a alguien, así como así, y tratarla de esa manera?

Y así empezó todo. —¿Cómo la traté? Ella ofreció su número, yo me negué.

Su boca se abrió. Traté de no reír. No sabía por qué me divertía tanto verla aturdida y horrorizada por mi comportamiento, pero lo hacía.

—¿Puedes tener relaciones sexuales con ella, pero no tomarás su número?

—¿Por qué iba a querer su número si no la voy a llamar?

—¿Por qué dormir con ella si no la vas a llamar?

—No prometo nada a nadie, Pidge. Ella no estipuló una relación antes de estirar sus piernas en mi sofá.

Se quedó mirando el sofá con repugnancia. —Es la hija de alguien, Shaoran. ¿Qué pasa si, en el futuro, alguien trata así a tu hija?

El pensamiento había cruzado mi mente, y estaba preparado. —Mi hija sabrá algo mejor que quitarse las bragas por un imbécil que acaba de conocer, vamos a decirlo de esa manera.

Esa era la verdad. ¿Las mujeres merecen ser tratadas como putas? No.

¿Putas merecen ser tratadas como putas? Sí. Yo era un puto. La primera vez que bolseé a Meiling y se fue sin siquiera un abrazo, no lloré por eso y comí un litro de helado. No me quejé con mis hermanos de fraternidad sobre encamarme en la primera cita, y Meiling me trató de acuerdo con la forma en que me comporté. Era lo que era, no tenía sentido pretender proteger su dignidad si ella se disponía a destruirla. Las chicas eran conocidas por juzgar a los demás, de todos modos, sólo estaba tomando un descanso lo suficiente como para juzgar a un hombre por hacerlo. Las oiría etiquetar a una compañera de clase de puta antes de que el pensamiento hubiera cruzado por mi mente. Sin embargo, si llevaba a esa puta a casa, la bolseaba, y la liberaba de sus cadenas, de repente yo era el chico malo.

Tonterías.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos notablemente incapaz de discutir, y eso la puso aún más furiosa. —Así que, además de admitir que eres un imbécil, estás diciendo que porque ella se acostó contigo, ¿ella merecía ser desechada como un gato callejero?

—Estoy diciendo que fui honesto con ella. Ella es una adulta, fue de mutuo acuerdo… ella estaba un poco ansiosa al respecto, si quieres saber la verdad.

Actúas como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

—Ella no parecía entender tus intenciones, Shaoran.

—Las mujeres suelen justificar sus acciones con lo que sus cabezas les dicen.

Ella no me dijo por adelantado que esperaba una relación más de lo que yo le dije que esperaba sexo sin compromiso. ¿Cómo es diferente?

—Eres un cerdo.

Me encogí de hombros. —Me han llamado peor. —A pesar de mi indiferencia, oírle decir eso se sintió tan bien como si me hubiera empujado un trozo enorme de madera bajo la uña del pulgar. Incluso si era cierto.

Se quedó mirando el sofá, y luego retrocedió. —Creo que dormiré en el sillón reclinable.

—¿Por qué?

—¡No voy a dormir en esa cosa! ¡Dios sabe sobre lo que estaría acostándome!

Levanté la bolsa de lona en el suelo. —No dormirás en el sofá o en el sillón reclinable. Dormirás en mi cama.

—La qué es más antihigiénica que el sofá, estoy segura.

—Nunca ha habido nadie en mi cama, aparte de mí.

Puso los ojos en blanco. —¡Dame un respiro!

—Hablo absolutamente en serio. Las bolseo en el sofá. No las dejo entrar en mi habitación.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me dejas a mí en tu cama?

Quería decirle. Jesús, alguna vez quería decir las palabras, pero apenas podía admitirlo ante mí mismo, y mucho menos frente ella. En el fondo sabía que era un pedazo de mierda, y ella se merecía algo mejor. Una parte de mí quería llevarla a la habitación y mostrarle por qué era diferente, pero eso fue también lo único que me detuvo. Ella era mi contrario: inocente en la superficie, y dañada profundamente en su interior. Había algo en ella que necesitaba en mi vida, y aunque no estaba seguro de lo que era, no podía entrar en mis malos hábitos y echarlo a perder. Era de las que perdonan, podía verlo, pero tenía líneas dibujadas que sabía que no debía cruzar.

Una mejor opción apareció en mi cabeza, y sonreí. —¿Estás planeando tener sexo conmigo esta noche?

—¡No!

—Por eso. Ahora levanta tu trasero malhumorado, toma tu ducha con agua caliente, y después podemos estudiar algo de Bio.

Los ojos de Sakura me miraron, pero cumplió. Casi me empujó con su hombro mientras me pasaba, y luego cerró la puerta del baño. Los tubos bajo el piso inmediatamente se quejaron en respuesta a la apertura del grifo del agua.

Empacó lo justo: sólo lo esencial. Encontré unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta y un par de bragas de algodón blanco con rayas moradas. Las levanté delante de mí, y luego excavé un poco más lejos. Todas eran de algodón. Realmente no tenía intención de desnudarse conmigo, o incluso de bromear. Un poco decepcionante, pero al mismo tiempo hizo que me gustase aún más. Me pregunté si tenía alguna tanga en absoluto.

¿Era virgen?

Me eché a reír. Una virgen en la universidad era algo inaudito en estos días.

Una crema dental, el cepillo de dientes y un pequeño bote de algún tipo de crema para el rostro estaban en la maleta también, así que los llevé conmigo al final del pasillo, agarrando una toalla limpia del armario de la ropa en el camino.

Llamé inmediatamente, pero no contestó, así que entré. Estaba detrás de la cortina, de todos modos, y no tenía nada que no hubiera visto antes.

—¿Tommy?

—No, soy yo —le dije, poniendo sus cosas en la mesa al lado de la pileta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Fuera! —gritó.

Me reí una vez. Qué bebé. —Olvidaste una toalla y he traído tu ropa, cepillo de dientes y una crema extraña para el rostro que encontré en tu bolsa.

—¿Buscaste entre mis cosas? —Su voz subió una octava.

La risa repentina quedó atrapada en mi garganta y me contuve. Traje las cosas Prudezilla para ser un buen chico, y ella estaba enloqueciendo. No es como si fuera a encontrar nada interesante en su bolso, de todos modos. Era tan traviesa como un maestro de escuela dominical.

Apreté un poco de su pasta de dientes en el cepillo y abrí el grifo.

Sakura estaba extrañamente escondida hasta su frente y los ojos salieron de detrás de la cortina. Traté de ignorarlo, sintiendo como hacían un agujero en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Su irritación era un misterio. Para mí, todo el escenario era extrañamente relajante. Ese pensamiento me hizo hacer una pausa; la domesticidad no era algo que pensé en disfrutar.

—¡Fuera, Shaoran! —gruñó.

—No puedo ir a la cama sin cepillarme los dientes.

—Si te acercas a un metro de la cortina, te sacaré los ojos mientras duermas.

—No voy a mirar, Pidge. —En realidad, la idea de ella inclinada sobre mí, incluso con un cuchillo en la mano, era un poco caliente. Más la parte inclinada que la del cuchillo.

Terminé de cepillarme los dientes y luego me dirigí a la habitación, sonriendo todo el camino. En cuestión de minutos los tubos se silenciaron, pero tardó una eternidad en salir.

Impaciente, asomé la cabeza por la puerta del baño. —¡Vamos, Pidge! ¡Me estoy haciendo viejo! —Su aparición me sorprendió. La había visto sin maquillaje antes, pero su piel era de color rosa y brillante, y su pelo largo y húmedo había sido puesto hacia atrás de su cara. No podía dejar de mirar.

Sakura echó hacia atrás el brazo y tiró su peine contra mí. Me agaché, y luego cerré la puerta, riendo todo el camino por el pasillo.

Podía oír sus pequeños pies repiqueteando hasta mi habitación, y mi corazón empezó a latir en mi pecho.

—Buenas noches, Sakura —dijo Tomoyo desde la habitación de Eriol.

—Buenas noches, Tommy.

Me tuve que reír. La pesadilla tenía razón. La novia de Eriol me había introducido a mi droga personal. No podía conseguir lo suficiente, y no quería dejarlo. A pesar de que sólo podía llamarlo una adicción, no me atreví incluso a mostrar una miga. Sólo la mantenía cerca, sintiéndome mejor con sólo saber que estaba allí. No había esperanza para mí.

Dos pequeños golpes me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

—Entra, Pidge. No tienes que tocar.

Sakura se deslizó dentro, su cabello claro y húmedo, en unos pantalones cortos grises y camiseta a cuadros. Sus amplios ojos vagaron por la habitación mientras decidió diferentes cosas sobre mí basadas en la desnudez de mis paredes.

Era la primera vez que una mujer había estado allí. En ese momento no era algo que yo había pensado, pero Sakura cambiando la forma en la habitación se sentía como algo que no me esperaba.

Antes, sólo era donde dormía. Un lugar donde nunca había pasado mucho tiempo en absoluto. La presencia de Sakura hacía a las paredes blancas evidentes, hasta el punto de hacerme sentí una versión menor a la vergüenza. Sakura estando en mi habitación la hacía sentir como mi casa, y el vacío ya no parecía correcto.

—Bonita pijama —dije finalmente, sentándome en la cama—. Bien, ven. No voy a morderte.

Su barbilla bajó y alzó las cejas. —No te tengo miedo. —Dejó su libro de biología a mi lado con un ruido sordo, y luego se detuvo—. ¿Tienes una pluma?

Asentí hacia la mesa de noche. —Primer cajón. —Al segundo que dije las palabras, mi sangre se puso fría. Iba a encontrar mi escondite. Me preparé para el inminente combate a muerte que pronto seguiría.

Puso una rodilla en la cama y se acercó, abriendo el cajón y buscando alrededor hasta que su mano se tambaleó hacia atrás. En el segundo siguiente, tomó la pluma y luego cerró la gaveta.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, fingiendo escanear a través de las palabras en el libro de biología.

—¿Robaste la clínica de salud?

¿Cómo sabe Pigeon dónde conseguir condones? —No. ¿Por qué?

Su cara se torció. —Tu suministro de preservativos para toda la vida.

Aquí viene. —Más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no? —Ella no podía discutir con eso.

En lugar de los gritos y los insultos que me esperaba, rodó sus ojos. Pasé las páginas del libro de biología, tratando de no parecer demasiado aliviado.

—Bueno, podemos empezar aquí. Jesús... ¿fotosíntesis? ¿No aprendiste esto en la escuela secundaria?

—Más o menos —dijo a la defensiva—. Es Biología 101, Shao. No elegí el plan de estudios.

—¿Y estás en cálculo? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan avanzada en matemáticas y tan atrasada en ciencias?

—No estoy atrasada. La primera mitad es siempre crítica.

Levanté una ceja. —No realmente.

Ella escuchaba mientras yo repasaba los aspectos básicos de la fotosíntesis, y luego la anatomía de las células vegetales. No importaba cuánto tiempo habláramos, o lo que decía, se aferraba a cada palabra. Era fácil fingir que estaba interesada en mí y no en una calificación aprobatoria.

—Lípidos. No lípidos. Dime lo que son otra vez.

Se quitó las gafas. —Estoy muerta. No puedo memorizar una micromolecula más.

Maldita sea. Hora de acostarse. —Está bien.

Sakura de repente parecía nerviosa, lo que curiosamente fue un alivio para mí.

La dejé sola con sus nervios para tomar una ducha. Sabiendo que ella había estado de pie, desnuda en el mismo lugar, hizo surgir algunas reflexiones excitantes, así que para los cinco minutos antes de que me fuera, el agua tenía que estar helada. Era incómodo, pero al menos liberó mi erección.

Cuando volví a la habitación, Sakura estaba tendida de costado, con los ojos cerrados, y tiesa como una tabla. Dejé caer mi toalla, me puse mi bóxer, y luego me metí en la cama, volteándome para apagar la luz. Sakura no se movió, pero no dormía.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso, pero se apretó aún más justo antes de volverse hacia mí.

—¿Dormirás aquí, también?

—Bueno, sí. Esta es mi cama.

—Lo sé, pero... —Fue apagándose, sopesando sus opciones.

—¿Aún no confías en mí? Me comportaré mejor que bien, lo juro. —Levanté mi índice, medio y meñique, cariñosamente conocido por mis hermanos de fraternidad como la "sorpresa". Ella no lo entendía.

Por más que ser bueno sería un asco, no iba a huir la primera noche haciendo algo estúpido.

Sakura era un delicado equilibrio de duro y blando. Empujarla demasiado lejos parecía provocar la misma reacción que un animal acorralado. Era divertido caminar por la cuerda floja que ella requería en una aterrorizante conducción a mil millas por hora, hacia atrás en una moto.

Se apartó de mí, la manta alrededor marcando cada curva de su cuerpo. Otra sonrisa se deslizó por mi rostro, y me incliné a su oído.

—Buenas noches, Pigeon.


	7. 6 Chupitos

**Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a las maravillosas chicas de Clamp y la Historia es de la gran autora Jamie McGuire**

 **Finalmente traigo la adaptación de la segunda parte de esta hermosa historia obviamente cambiando los nombres de los protagonistas por los de SCC, así que espero les guste ^o^**

* * *

 **6\. Chupitos**

El sol acababa de empezar a arrojar sombras sobre las paredes de mi habitación cuando abrí los ojos. El pelo de Sakura estaba enredado y desordenado, cubriendo mi cara. Respiré profundamente por la nariz.

Amigo. ¿Qué estás haciendo… además de ser espeluznante? pensé. Me giré sobre mi espalda, pero antes de poder detenerme a mí mismo, inspiré otra vez. Ella todavía olía a champú y loción.

Unos segundos más tarde, sonó la alarma y Sakura empezó a despertarse.

Pasó su mano por mi pecho y luego la retiró.

—¿Shaoran? —dijo aturdida—. La alarma. —Esperó un minuto y luego suspiró, estirándose por encima de mí, esforzándose hasta que finalmente alcanzó la alarma y luego le dio un golpe contra el plástico hasta que el ruido se detuvo.

Se dejó caer contra la almohada y resopló. Una risita escapó de mis labios y jadeó.

—¿Estabas despierto?

—Prometí que me portaría bien. No dije nada al respecto de permitirte acostarte sobre mí.

—No me acosté sobre ti. No podía alcanzar el despertador. Esa tiene que ser la alarma más molesta que he oído. Suena como un animal moribundo.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —Coloqué las manos detrás de mi cabeza.

—No tengo hambre.

Parecía enfadada por algo, pero ignoraba por qué. Probablemente no era una persona mañanera. Aunque con esa lógica, en realidad no era una persona de tarde o una persona nocturna, tampoco. Ahora que lo pensaba, era una especie de perra malhumorada… y me gustaba.

—Bueno, yo sí. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cafetería que está cerca?

—No creo que pueda soportar tu falta de habilidad para conducir tan temprano.

Metió sus pequeños pies en sus zapatillas y luego se dirigió arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

Se enfadó al instante. —A vestirme e ir a clase. ¿Necesitas un itinerario mientras estoy aquí?

¿Quería jugar duro? Está bien. Jugaría. Caminé hacia ella y apoyé las manos sobre los hombros. Maldita sea, su piel se sentía bien contra la mía. —¿Siempre eres tan temperamental o eso cambiará una vez que creas que no estoy elaborando ningún complejo plan para meterme en tus bragas?

—No soy temperamental.

Me incliné, susurrando en su oído— No quiero acostarme contigo, Pidge. Me gustas demasiado.

Su cuerpo se tensó, y luego me fui sin decir otra palabra. Saltar de un lado a otro para celebrar la emoción de la victoria habría sido un poco obvio, así que me contuve hasta que estuve lo suficientemente escondido detrás de la puerta, y luego hice unos cuantos golpes con el puño en el aire de modo festivo.

Hacerla estar en guardia no era siempre fácil, pero cuando funcionaba, me sentía como si estuviera un paso más cerca de…

¿De qué? No estaba exactamente seguro. Simplemente se sentía correcto.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había ido a comprar algo de comida, así que el desayuno no era muy elaborado, pero era lo suficientemente bueno. Rompí unos huevos en un bol, añadí una mezcla de cebolla, pimientos verdes y rojos, y luego lo vertí en un sartén.

Sakura entró y se sentó en un taburete.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres desayunar?

—Estoy segura. Gracias, sin embargo.

Acababa de salir rodando de la cama y aun así lucía hermosa. Era ridículo.

Estaba seguro de que no podía ser normal, pero tampoco lo sabía. Las únicas chicas que había visto en la mañana eran las de Eriol, y no había mirado a ninguna lo suficientemente cerca como para tener una opinión.

Eriol tomó unos platos y los sostuvo frente a mí. Recogí los huevos con la espátula y los dejé caer en cada plato. Sakura miró con leve interés.

Tomoyo soltó un resoplido mientras Eri dejaba el plato delante de ella. —

No me mires de esa manera, Eri. Lo siento, simplemente no quiero ir.

Eriol había estado abatido durante días por el rechazo de Tomoyo de su invitación a la fiesta de citas. No la culpaba. Las fiestas de citas eran una tortura. El hecho de que ella no quisiera ir era algo impresionante. La mayoría de las chicas se morían por ser invitadas a esas cosas.

—Bebé —replicó Eriol — la Hermandad tiene una fiesta de citas dos veces al año. Falta un mes. Tendrás un montón de tiempo para encontrar un vestido y hacer todas esas cosas de chicas.

Tomoyo no cedió. Me desconecté de ellos hasta que me di cuenta de que Tomoyo concordaba con ir sólo si Sakura también lo hacía. Si Sakura iba, eso significaba que iría con una cita. Tomoyo me miró y alzó una ceja.

Eriol no dudó. — Shao no va a las fiestas de citas. Es algo a lo que llevas a tu novia… y Shaoran no… ya sabes.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros. —Podríamos emparejarla con alguien.

Empecé a hablar, pero Sakura claramente no estaba feliz. —Los puedo oír, ¿saben? —replicó.

Tomoyo hizo un mohín. Esa era la cara a la que Eriol no podía negarle nada. —Por favor, Sakura. Te encontraremos un buen chico que sea divertido e ingenioso, y sabes que me aseguraré de que sea caliente. ¡Te prometo que te lo pasarás bien! Y ¿quién sabe? Quizás consigas ligar.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿ Tomoyo le encontraría un hombre? Para la fiesta de citas.

Uno de mis hermanos de fraternidad. Oh, demonios, no. La idea de ella haciéndolo con cualquiera hizo que se me erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

La sartén hizo un ruido fuerte cuando la arrojé al fregadero. —No he dicho que no la llevaría.

Sakura rodó los ojos. —No me hagas ningún favor, Shaoran.

Di un paso. —Eso no es lo que quise decir, Pidge. Las fiestas de citas son para tipos con novia, y todo el mundo sabe que a mí no me va ese rollo del noviazgo. Pero no tendré que preocuparme porque esperes un anillo de compromiso después.

Tomoyo hace un mohín de nuevo. —¿Por fis, Sakura?

Sakura parecía como si estuviera padeciendo algún dolor. —¡No me mires así! Shaoran no quiere ir. Yo no quiero ir… no seríamos una compañía muy agradable.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me atraía la idea. Crucé los brazos y me apoyé en el fregadero. —No dije que no quisiera ir. Creo que será divertido si vamos los cuatro.

Sakura retrocedió cuando todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella. —¿Por qué no pasamos el rato aquí?

Yo estaba bien con eso.

Los hombros de Tomoyo se desplomaron y Eriol se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Porque tengo que ir, Sakura —dijo Eriol — Soy un estudiante de primer año. Tengo que asegurarme de que todo vaya bien, de que todo el mundo tenga una cerveza en la mano, cosas así.

Sakura estaba mortificada. Claramente no quería ir, pero lo que más miedo me daba era que ella no podía decirle que no a Tomoyo, y Eriol estaba dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa para que su novia fuera. Si Sakura no iba conmigo, podía terminar pasando la noche —toda la noche— con uno de mis hermanos de fraternidad. No eran malos tipos, pero había escuchado las historias que contaban, e imaginármelos hablando de Sakura era algo que no podría soportar.

Atravesé la cocina y envolví mis brazos alrededor de los hombros de Sakura.

—Vamos, Pidge. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Sakura miró a Tomoyo, luego a Eriol. Pasaron sólo unos pocos segundos hasta que me miró a los ojos, pero pareció una maldita eternidad.

Cuando sus ojos finalmente se encontraron con los míos, sus barreras se derrumbaron. —Sí —dijo con un suspiro. El entusiasmo en su voz era inexistente, pero no importaba. Iría conmigo, y esa certeza me permitió respirar otra vez.

Tomoyo gritó del modo en que lo hacen las chicas, dio palmadas y luego agarró a Sakura y la abrazó.

Eriol me ofreció una sonrisa agradecida, y luego otra a Pigeon. —Gracias, Sakura —dijo, colocándole una mano en la espalda.

Nunca había visto a nadie menos feliz de ir a una cita conmigo, pero de nuevo, yo no era la causa por la que ella se sentía infeliz.

Las chicas terminaron de prepararse y se fueron temprano para su clase de las ocho. Eriol volvió a ocuparse de los platos, feliz de por fin haberse salido con la suya.

—Amigo, gracias. Creía que Tomoyo no iría.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Intentaban emparejar a Pidge con alguien?

—No. Quiero decir, Tomoyo podría hacerlo. No lo sé. ¿Qué importa?

—Importa.

—¿Si?

—Simplemente no… no hagan eso, ¿está bien? No quiero verla besándose en un rincón oscuro con Parker Hayes.

Eriol asintió, frotando los restos de huevo del sartén. —O con cualquier otra persona.

—¿Y?

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que esto permanecerá así?

Fruncí el ceño. —No lo sé. Tanto como pueda. Simplemente no me presiones.

— Shaoran, ¿la quieres o no? Hacer todo lo posible para impedir que salga con otra persona cuando ni siquiera estás con ella, eso es una forma un poco idiota de actuar.

—Sólo somos amigos.

Eriol me dirigió una sonrisa dudosa. —Los amigos hablan de un polvo de fin de semana. De algún modo, no veo que eso pueda suceder entre ustedes.

—No, pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos.

Las cejas de Eriol se alzaron con incredulidad. —En cierto modo, sí, hermano.

No se equivocaba. Simplemente yo no quería admitirlo. —Es sólo que… —

Hice una pausa, observando la expresión de Eriol. De todas las personas, él sería el último que me juzgaría, pero me hacía sentir débil admitir lo que había estado pensando y cómo frecuentemente pensamientos sobre Sakura cruzaban mi mente. Eriol lo entendería, pero eso no me hacía sentir mejor para decirlo en voz alta— Hay algo en ella que necesito. Eso es todo. ¿Es extraño que piense que es fantástica como el infierno y que no quiera compartirla?

—No puedes compartirla si no es tuya.

—¿Qué sé acerca de tener citas, Eri? Tú. Tú y tus retorcidas y necesitadas relaciones. Si ella conoce a alguien más y empiezan a salir, la perderé.

—Entonces, sal con ella.

Negué con la cabeza. —Todavía no estoy listo.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Eriol, arrojándome el trapo a la cara. Cayó al suelo y me incliné para recogerlo. La tela retorcida y estirada en mis manos mientras la retorcía de un lado a otro.

—Ella es diferente, Eriol. Es buena.

—¿Qué estás esperando?

Me encogí de hombros. —Sólo una razón más, supongo.

Eriol hizo una mueca de desaprobación y luego se agachó para encender el lavavajillas. Una mezcla de sonidos mecánicos y líquidos llenó la habitación y Eriol se fue a su habitación. —Se acerca su cumpleaños, ya sabes. Tommy quiere que organicemos algo juntos.

—¿El cumpleaños de Sakura?

—Sí. En poco más de una semana.

—Bueno, tenemos que hacer algo. ¿Sabes qué le gusta? ¿Tiene Tomoyo algo en mente? Supongo que mejor le compro algo. ¿Qué demonios le compro?

Eriol sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación. —Te las arreglarás. Las clases empiezan en cinco minutos. ¿Vendrás en mi coche?

—Nah. Voy a ver si puedo conseguir llevar a Sakura en la parte trasera de mi moto. Es lo más cerca que puedo estar dentro de sus muslos.

Eriol se rio y luego cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me puse un par de vaqueros y una camiseta.

Cartera, llaves, teléfono. No podía imaginar ser una chica. La rutina de mierda por la que tenían que pasar sólo para salir por la puerta consumía la mitad de sus vidas.

La clase duró una maldita eternidad y luego atravesé corriendo el campus hasta Morgan Hall. Sakura estaba de pie en la entrada principal con un tipo, y mi sangre empezó a hervir al instante. Unos pocos segundos más tarde, reconocí a Kero y suspiré con alivio. Kero agitaba los brazos, obviamente en medio de una gran historia, tomándose una pausa únicamente para darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

Cuando me acerqué, Kero le hizo un guiño a Sakura. Lo tomé como una buena señal. —Hola, Shaoran —cantó.

— Kero. —Asentí, cambiando rápidamente mi atención a Sakura —. Me dirijo a casa, Pidge. ¿Necesitas un aventón?

—Estaba a punto de entrar —dijo, sonriéndome.

Mi estómago se hundió, y hablé sin pensar. —¿No te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche?

—No, sí lo haré. Sólo tenía que recoger un par de cosas que olvidé.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, mi maquinilla de afeitar para empezar. ¿Qué te importa?

Maldita sea, me gustaba. —Ya es hora de que te afeites las piernas. Están destrozando las mías.

Los ojos de Kero casi se salieron de sus órbitas.

Sakura frunció el ceño. —¡Así es como empiezan los rumores! —Miró a Kero —. Estoy durmiendo en su cama... sólo durmiendo.

—Correcto —dijo Kero con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Antes de saber lo que ocurría, ella estaba dentro, pisoteando las escaleras hasta su habitación. Di dos pasos a la vez para emparejarme a su paso.

—Oh, no te enojes. Sólo bromeaba.

—Todo el mundo ya asume que estamos teniendo sexo. Estás empeorando las cosas.

Al parecer, que ella tuviera sexo conmigo era algo malo. Si tuviera preguntas acerca de si se interesaba en mí de esa manera en absoluto, ella daría la respuesta: No, sólo no, pero infiernos no. —¿A quién le importa lo que piensen?

—¡A mí, Shaoran! ¡A mí! —Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio empujándola, luego miró de un lado del cuarto al otro, abriendo y cerrando cajones, empujando cosas en una bolsa. De repente, me ahogaba en un intenso sentimiento de pérdida, de esos donde tienes que reír o llorar. Una risita se escapó de mi garganta.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se oscurecieron y se dirigieron a mí. —No es gracioso. ¿Quieres que todo el colegio piense que soy una de tus putas?

¿Mis putas? No eran mías. Pero sí eran putas.

Cogí el bolso de sus manos. Esto no iba bien. Para ella, asociarse conmigo, por no hablar de estar en una relación conmigo, significaba hundir su reputación. ¿Por qué todavía quería ser mi amiga, si eso era lo que sentía?

—Nadie piensa eso. Y si lo hacen, mejor que se aseguren que no me entere.

Sostuve la puerta abierta, y pasó a través de ella. Justo cuando la solté y comencé a seguirla, se detuvo y me obligó a mantener el equilibrio sobre las puntas de los dedos de los pies para no topar con ella. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí, empujándome hacia adelante. —¡Guau! —dije, chocando con ella.

Se dio la vuelta. —¡Oh, Dios mío! —Al principio pensé que nuestro choque la había lastimado. La mirada de asombro en su rostro me había preocupado por un segundo, pero luego continuó— Probablemente piensen que estamos juntos y que tú estás descaradamente continuando con tu... estilo de vida. ¡Debo verme patética! —Hizo una pausa, sumida en el horror de su conclusión, y luego negó con la cabeza—. No creo que deba quedarme contigo. Deberíamos estar lejos el uno del otro, en general, por un tiempo.

Tomó su bolso de mis manos, y lo agarré de nuevo. —Nadie piensa que estamos juntos, Pidge. No tienes que dejar de hablarme para probar tu punto. — Me sentí un poco desesperado, lo que era bastante inquietante.

Tiró del bolso. Decidido, lo tiré hacia atrás. Después de unos cuantos tirones, gruñó con frustración.

—¿Has tenido alguna vez una chica, una amiga, que se quedara contigo?

¿Alguna vez has llevado clases con esas chicas en la escuela? ¿Has almorzado con ellas todos los días? ¡Nadie sabe qué pensar de nosotros, incluso cuando se los decimos!

Me acerqué al estacionamiento con su bolso, mi mente corriendo. —Voy a arreglar esto, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que nadie piense mal de ti por mi culpa.

Sakura era siempre un misterio, pero la mirada afligida en sus ojos me tomó por sorpresa. Era inquietante hasta el punto en que quería hacer algo para que su sonrisa no desapareciera. Estaba inquieta y claramente molesta. Lo odiaba tanto que me hizo lamentar todo lo cuestionable que alguna vez había hecho porque era una cosa más que se ponía en el camino.

Fue entonces cuando la realización me golpeó. Como pareja, no íbamos a funcionar. No importa lo que hiciera o cómo me las arreglara para complacerla, nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno. No quería que ella terminara con alguien como yo. Sólo tendría que conformarme con las migajas de tiempo que podría conseguir.

Admitir eso para mí mismo era una píldora difícil de tragar, pero al mismo tiempo, una voz familiar me susurró desde los oscuros rincones de mi mente que necesitaba luchar por lo que quería. Luchar parecía mucho más fácil que la alternativa.

—Déjame compensártelo —dije—. ¿Por qué no vamos esta noche a The Dutch? —The Dutch era un hoyo en la pared (1), pero mucho menos concurrido que The Red. Sin tantos buitres dando vueltas.

—Ese es un bar de moteros. —Frunció el ceño.

—Está bien, entonces vamos al club. Te llevaré a cenar y luego podemos ir a The Red Door. Yo invito.

—¿Cómo es que salir a cenar y luego a un club va a solucionar el problema? Cuando la gente nos vea juntos, lo hará peor.

Terminé de atar la bolsa a la parte trasera de mi moto y luego me senté a horcajadas en el asiento. No discutió acerca de la bolsa. Eso siempre era prometedor.

—Piénsalo. Yo, borracho, ¿en una habitación llena de mujeres con poca ropa? No tomará mucho tiempo para que la gente sepa que no somos una pareja.

—Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Llevar a casa a un chico borracho del bar para probar el punto?

Fruncí el ceño. La idea de que saliera con un chico hizo que mi mandíbula se tensara, como si hubiera derramado jugo de limón en mi boca. —No me refería a eso. No hay necesidad de excederse.

Rodó los ojos, y luego se subió al asiento, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. —¿Alguna chica extraña nos seguirá a casa desde el bar? ¿Así es como vas a arreglar las cosas conmigo?

—No estás celosa, ¿verdad, Pigeon?

—¿Celosa de qué? ¿De la imbécil infectada de ETS a quien mandarás al diablo en la mañana?

Me reí, y luego encendí el motor. Si ella supiera lo imposible que era.

Cuando la tenía alrededor, todo el mundo parecía desaparecer. Me tomó toda mi atención y concentración mantenerme un paso por delante de ella.

Informamos a Eriol y Tomoyo de nuestros planes, y luego las chicas comenzaron su rutina. Me metí en la ducha primero, dándome cuenta demasiado tarde de que debí haber sido el último, porque las chicas toman mucho más tiempo que Eriol y yo para prepararse.

Eriol, Tomoyo y yo esperamos una eternidad para que Sakura saliera del baño, pero cuando por fin salió, casi perdí el equilibrio. Sus piernas parecían que fueran eternas con su corto vestido negro. Sus pechos jugaban a "me ves, ahora no me ves," sólo apenas haciendo su presencia cuando se giró, y sus largos rizos colgaban a un lado en lugar de sobre su pecho.

No recordaba que estaba bronceada, pero su piel tenía un brillo saludable contra la tela de su vestido oscuro.

—Bonitas piernas —dije.

Sonrió. —¿He mencionado que la maquinilla de afeitar es mágica?

Mágico mi trasero. Era jodidamente hermosa. —No creo que sea la maquinilla.

La saqué de la puerta de la mano, llevándola al Charger de Eriol. No se alejó, y la sostuve hasta que llegamos al coche. Se sentía mal dejarla ir. Cuando llegamos al restaurante de sushi, entrelacé los dedos entre los de ella mientras caminábamos en el interior.

Pedí una ronda de sake, y luego otra. La camarera no nos pidió identificación hasta que pedí cerveza. Sabía que Tomoyo tenía una identificación falsa, y me quedé impresionado cuando Sakura sacó la de ella como un campeón.

Una vez que la camarera la miró y se fue, la agarré. Su foto estaba en la esquina, y todo parecía de fiar por lo que yo sabía. Nunca había visto una identificación de Kansas antes, pero esta era perfecta. El nombre que se leía era Jessica James, y por alguna razón, eso me excitó. Fuerte.

Sakura sacudió la identificación y se salió de mis manos, pero la atrapó en pleno vuelo al suelo, y en segundos estaba escondida dentro de su cartera.

Sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, apoyándome en los codos. —¿Jessica James?

Reflejó mi posición, apoyándose en los codos y emparejando mi mirada. Era tan segura. Increíblemente sexy.

—Sí. ¿Y qué?

—Interesante elección.

—Así es el rollo de California. Gallina.

Eriol se echó a reír, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando Tomoyo retomó su cerveza. —Cálmate, cariño. El sake tarda en golpear.

Tomoyo se limpió la boca y sonrió. —He tomado sake antes, Eri. Deja de preocuparte.

Cuanto más bebíamos, más fuerte gritábamos. A los camareros no parecía importarle, pero eso era probablemente porque era tarde y sólo había otras cuantas personas en el otro extremo del restaurante, y estaban casi tan borrachos como nosotros. Excepto Eriol. Era demasiado protector con su coche como para beber demasiado cuando conducía, y amaba a Tomoyo más que a su coche. Cuando ella apareció, él no sólo controló su consumo, sino que también siguió todas las leyes de tráfico y utilizó las luces intermitentes.

Dominado.

La camarera trajo la cuenta, y tiré un poco de dinero sobre la mesa, empujando hasta que Sakura se deslizó fuera de la cabina. Me dio un codazo jugando, y arrojé con indiferencia mi brazo alrededor de ella mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento.

Tomoyo se deslizó en el asiento delantero junto a su novio, y comenzó a lamerle la oreja. Sakura me miró y rodó los ojos, pero a pesar de ser una audiencia cautiva, ella estaba teniendo un buen momento.

Después de que Eriol se detuvo en The Red, nos llevó a través de las filas de autos dos o tres veces.

—Es para esta noche, Eri —murmuró Tomoyo.

—Oye, tengo que encontrar un amplio espacio. No quiero que un idiota borracho raye la pintura.

Quizás. O simplemente prolongaba el baño de lengua que su oído recibía de Tomoyo. Qué asco.

Eriol estacionó en el borde de la parcela, y ayudé a Sakura a bajar. Salió y tiró de su vestido, y luego sacudió sus caderas un poco antes de tomar mi mano.

—Quería preguntarles acerca de sus identificaciones —dije—. Son perfectas.

No las consigues por aquí. —Lo sabría. Había comprado muchas.

—Sí, las hemos tenido durante mucho tiempo. Era necesario... —¿Por qué diablos haría falta que tenga una identificación falsa? — en Wichita.

La grava crujía bajo nuestros pies mientras caminábamos, y la mano de Sakura apretó la mía mientras navegaba por las rocas con sus tacones.

Tomoyo resbaló. Solté la mano de Sakura en reacción, pero Eriol atrapó a su novia antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Es algo bueno tener conexiones —dijo Tomoyo, riendo.

—Dios, mujer —dijo Eriol, sosteniendo su brazo antes de que cayera al suelo—. Creo que ya has terminado por esta noche.

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome qué demonios significaba todo aquello. —¿De qué estás hablando, Tommy? ¿Qué conexiones?

— Sakura tiene algunos viejos amigos que...

—Son identificaciones falsas, Shao —dijo Sakura, interrumpiendo antes de que Tomoyo pudiera terminar— Tienes que conocer a las personas adecuadas si quieres que se hagan bien, ¿verdad?

Miré a Tomoyo, a sabiendas de que algo no estaba bien, pero miraba a todas partes, excepto a mí. Presionar el asunto no parecía inteligente, sobre todo porque Sakura me había llamado Shao. Podría acostumbrarme a eso, viniendo de ella.

Le tendí la mano. —Correcto. —La tomó, sonriendo con la expresión de un estafador. Pensó que me había engañado. Definitivamente iba a volver a eso más tarde.

—¡Necesito otro trago! —dijo ella, tirando de mí hacia la gran puerta roja del club

—¡Chupitos! —gritó Tomoyo.

Eriol suspiró. —Oh, sí. Eso es lo que necesitas. Otro chupito.

Todas las cabezas en la sala se giraron cuando Sakura entró, incluso un par de tipos con sus novias, descaradamente rompiendo sus cuellos o recostándose en su silla para mirar por más tiempo.

Oh, joder. Esta será una noche muy mala, pensé, apretando mi mano alrededor de la de Sakura.

Caminamos hasta la barra más cercana a la pista de baile. Meiling estaba en las sombras humeantes de las mesas de billar. Su sitio de caza habitual. Sus grandes ojos rubies se clavaron en mí antes de que incluso la reconociera parada allí. No me miró por mucho. La mano de Sakura todavía seguía en la mía, y la expresión de Meiling cambió en el momento que lo vio. Asentí hacia ella, y sonrió.

Mi asiento habitual en el bar estaba libre, pero era el único libre a lo largo de la barra. Cami me vio llegar con Sakura, por lo que se rio una vez, y luego puso en alerta de mi llegada a las personas sentadas en los taburetes alrededor, advirtiéndoles de su desalojo inminente. Se fueron sin quejarse.

Digan lo que quieran. Ser un psicópata cabrón tenía sus ventajas.

* * *

 **Algunas aclaraciones:**

 **1)Así se denomina a un lugar pequeño, muy modesto y a menudo en un lugar apartado.**

 **Finalmente les traigo los siguientes tres capítulos!, espero que haya sido de su agrado, como siempre agradezco todos sus lindos reviews n.n**

 **Saludos!**

 **.:Nymeria:.**


	8. 7 Viendo Rojo

**Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a las maravillosas chicas de Clamp y la Historia es de la gran autora Jamie McGuire**

 **Finalmente traigo la adaptación de la segunda parte de esta hermosa historia obviamente cambiando los nombres de los protagonistas por los de SCC, asi que espero les guste ^o^**

* * *

 **7\. Viendo Rojo**

Antes de llegar a la barra, Tomoyo sacó a su mejor amiga a la pista de baile. Los calientes tacones de aguja rosa de Sakura brillaban en la luz negra, y sonreí cuando se rio de los salvajes movimientos de baile de Tomoyo. Mis ojos viajaron debajo de su vestido negro, deteniéndome en su cadera. Tenía buenos movimientos, le admitiría eso. Un pensamiento sexual apareció en mi mente, y tuve que apartar la mirada.

The Red Door estaba bastante lleno. Algunas caras nuevas, pero en su mayoría clientes habituales. Cualquier persona nueva entrando era como carne fresca para aquellos de nosotros que no tenían la imaginación para otra cosa que presentarse en el bar cada fin de semana. Especialmente las chicas que lucían como Sakura y Tomoyo.

Pedí una cerveza, bebí la mitad de ella, y luego regresé mi atención a la pista de baile. Mirar fijamente no fue a propósito, sobre todo sabiendo que probablemente tenía la misma expresión en mi cara que cada idiota mirándolas.

La canción terminó, y Sakura empujó a Tomoyo de nuevo a la barra. Estaban jadeantes, sonrientes, y sólo lo suficiente sudorosas como para lucir atractivas.

—Así va a ser toda la noche, Tommy. Sólo ignóralas —dijo Eriol.

La cara de Tomoyo estaba jodida con disgusto, mirando detrás de mí. Podía imaginar quién estaba allí. No podría haber sido Meiling. Ella no era de las que esperan en los laterales.

—Parece que hay una banda de buitres — dijo Tomoyo despreciativamente.

Miré por encima del hombro, y tres de las chicas de la hermandad de Kaho se encontraba paradas hombro con hombro. Otra de ellas se paró junto a mí con una sonrisa brillante. Todas sonrieron cuando hice contacto visual, pero rápidamente me di la vuelta, bebiendo la última mitad de mi cerveza. Por alguna razón, las chicas que actuaban de esa manera a mí alrededor ponían a Tomoyo de bastante mal humor. Sin embargo, no podía estar en desacuerdo con su referencia de buitre.

Encendí un cigarrillo y luego pedí dos cervezas más. La rubia a mi lado, Brooke, sonrió y se mordió el labio. Hice una pausa, sin saber si iba a llorar o abrazarme. No fue hasta que Cami destapó y deslizó las botellas por encima de la barra que supe por qué tenía ese aspecto ridículo en su cara. Tomó la cerveza y comenzó a tomar un trago, pero se la quité antes de que pudiera, y se la entregué a Sakura.

—Uh... no es para ti.

Brooke pisoteó hasta reunirse con sus amigas. Sin embargo, Sakura parecía perfectamente conforme, tomando tragos de tamaño hombre.

—Como si yo fuera a comprar una cerveza para alguna chica en un bar — dije. Pensé que eso se añadiría a la diversión de Sakura, pero en su lugar alzó la cerveza con una mirada amarga en su cara— Eres diferente —dije con una media sonrisa.

Chocó su botella contra la mía, claramente irritada. —Por ser la única chica con la que un chico, que no tiene ningún estándar, no quiere dormir. —Tomó un trago, pero le quité la botella de su boca.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Cuando no respondió, me incliné más cerca para un mayor efecto—Primero que nada... Tengo estándares. Nunca he estado con una mujer fea. Nunca. En segundo lugar, quería dormir contigo. Pensé en tirarte sobre mi sofá de cincuenta maneras diferentes, pero no lo hice porque ya no te veo de esa manera. No es que no me atraigas, simplemente creo que eres mejor que eso.

Una sonrisa presumida se deslizó por su rostro. —Crees que soy demasiado buena para ti.

Increíble. Realmente no lo entiende. —No puedo pensar en ningún solo chico que conozca que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

La petulancia se disolvió, reemplazada por una conmovida y agradecida sonrisa. —Gracias, Shao —dijo, poniendo su botella vacía en la barra. Ella realmente podría ponerlos en su lugar cuando quisiera. Normalmente, lo llamaría descuidado, pero se conducía con tal confianza... no sé... todo lo que hacía era caliente.

Me levanté y agarré su mano. —¡Vamos! —La atraje hacia la pista de baile, y siguió detrás de mí.

—¡He bebido demasiado! ¡Me voy a caer!

Ahora en la pista de baile, agarré su cadera y atraje su cuerpo presionado contra el mío, sin dejar espacio entre nosotros. —Cállate y baila.

Todas las risitas y sonrisas abandonaron su cara y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse contra el mío con la música. No podía mantener mis manos fuera de ella.

Cuanto más cerca nos encontrábamos, más cerca necesitaba que estuviera. Su cabello estaba en mi cara y, a pesar de que había bebido lo suficiente como para dejarlo por esta noche, todos mis sentidos estaban alertas. La forma en que su trasero se sentía contra mí, las diferentes direcciones y movimientos que su cadera hacía con la música, la forma en que se apoyó en mi pecho y descansó la parte posterior de su cabeza en mi hombro. Quería empujarla a un rincón oscuro y saborear el interior de su boca.

Sakura se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa traviesa. Sus manos empezaron por mis hombros, y luego dejó que sus dedos pasaran por mi pecho y estómago. Casi me volví loco, deseándola en ese mismo momento. Se giró de espaldas a mí, y mi corazón latía aún más rápido en contra de mi caja torácica. Estaba más cerca de esa manera. Agarré su cadera y la atraje con más fuerza contra mí.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterré mi cara en su cabello. Estaba saturado de sudor y combinado con su perfume. Cualquier pensamiento racional desapareció.

La canción terminaba, pero ella no mostraba señales de detenerse.

Sakura se inclinó hacia atrás, su cabeza en mi hombro. Algunos de sus cabellos cayeron, exponiendo la piel reluciente de su cuello. Toda fuerza de voluntad se desvaneció. Toqué con mis labios el punto delicado, justo detrás de su oreja. No podía parar allí, abrí mi boca para dejar que mi lengua lamiera la humedad salada de su piel.

El cuerpo de Sakura se tensó y se apartó.

—¿Qué, Pidge? —pregunté. Tuve que reír. Parecía que quería pegarme.

Pensé que estábamos pasando un buen rato, y lucía más enfadada de lo que jamás la había visto.

En lugar de dejar volar su temperamento, se abrió paso entre la multitud, retirándose al bar. La seguí, sabiendo que iba a encontrar muy pronto qué era exactamente lo que había hecho mal.

Tomando el taburete vacío a su lado, vi cómo Sakura le señaló a Cami que quería otra cerveza. Pedí una para mí, y entonces la vi beberse la mitad de la suya.

La botella sonó contra el mostrador cuando la bajó de golpe.

—¿Crees que eso va a cambiar la opinión de alguien sobre nosotros?

Me reí una vez. Después de todo eso de rozarse y frotarse contra mi pene, ¿de repente le preocupaba las apariencias? —No me importa ni una mierda lo que piensen sobre nosotros. —Me lanzó una mirada asesina, y luego se giró para mirar hacia el frente—. Pigeon —dije, tocándole el brazo.

Se alejó. —No. Nunca me pondré lo suficientemente borracha para meterme en ese sofá.

Instantáneamente, la ira me consumió. Nunca la había tratado así. Nunca.

Me dio falsas expectativas, y luego le di un par de besos en el cuello, ¿y enloquece?

Empecé a hablar, pero Meiling apareció a mi lado.

—Bueno. ¿No es este Li Shaoran?

—Hola, Meiling.

Sakura miró a Meiling, claramente tomada por sorpresa. Meiling era una profesional en inclinar la balanza a su favor.

—Preséntame a tu novia —dijo Meiling, sonriendo.

Ella sabía condenadamente bien que Sakura no era mi novia. Puta 101: Si el hombre en tu mira está en una cita o con una amiga, oblígalo a admitir la falta de compromiso. Crea inseguridad e inestabilidad.

Sabía a dónde iba esto. Infiernos, si realmente Sakura pensaba que yo era un idiota de nivel criminal, bien podría actuar como tal. Deslicé mi cerveza por la barra, y cayó por el borde, tintineando en el bote de basura al final. —No es mi novia.

Intencionalmente ignorando la reacción de Sakura, agarré la mano de Meiling y la llevé a la pista de baile. Ella obedeció, felizmente balanceando los brazos hasta que nuestros pies golpearon la madera. Siempre era entretenido bailar con Meiling.

No tenía vergüenza y me dejaba hacerle cualquier cosa que quisiera, dentro y fuera de la pista de baile. Como era habitual, la mayoría de los otros bailarines se detuvieron para ver.

Por lo general, nos lucíamos, pero me sentía excepcionalmente lascivo. El oscuro cabello de Meiling me dio una bofetada en la cara más de una vez, pero yo estaba entumecido. La levanté y envolví sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, y luego se inclinó hacia atrás, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Sonrió mientras la bombeaba en frente de todo el bar, y cuando la dejé en el suelo, se giró y se agachó, agarrando sus tobillos.

El sudor corría por mi cara. La piel de Meiling estaba muy mojada, mis manos se resbalaban cada vez que trataba de tocarla. Su camisa estaba empapada, y también la mía. Se inclinó por un beso, con la boca ligeramente abierta, pero me incliné hacia atrás, mirando hacia la barra.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi. Ethan Coats. Sakura se inclinó hacia él, sonriendo con esa sonrisa coqueta, borracha, de "llévame a casa," que podía detectar en una multitud de mil mujeres.

Dejando a Meiling en la pista de baile, me empujé a través de la masa que se había reunido alrededor. Justo antes de llegar a Sakura, Ethan se inclinó para tocarle la rodilla. Recordando que se había salido con la suya el año anterior, apreté mi mano en un puño, parándome entre ellos, dándole la espalda a Ethan.

—¿Estás lista, Pidge?

Sakura puso su mano sobre mi estómago y me empujó hacia un lado, sonriendo al instante que Ethan volvió a la vista. —Estoy hablando, Shaoran. —Ella retuvo su mano, sintiendo cuan mojada estaba, y luego la secó en su falda de una manera dramática.

—¿Tan siquiera conoces a este chico?

Sonrió aún más ampliamente. —Este es Ethan.

Ethan extendió su mano. —Un placer conocerte.

No podía quitar mis ojos de Sakura mientras miraba a ese maldito enfermo y retorcido frente a ella. Dejé la mano de Ethan colgando, esperando a que Sakura recordara que yo estaba parado allí.

Desdeñosa, agitó su mano en mi dirección. —Ethan, este es Shaoran. —Su voz era claramente menos entusiasta acerca de mi presentación, lo que sólo me molestaba más.

Fulminé con la mirada a Ethan, y luego a su mano. —Li Shaoran. —Mi voz era baja y lo más amenazante que podía manejar.

Los ojos de Ethan se abrieron como platos, y retiró torpemente su mano. — ¿Li Shaoran?

Estiré mi brazo detrás de Sakura para agarrar la barra. —Sí, ¿qué con eso?

—Te vi luchar contra Shawn Jenks el año pasado, hombre. ¡Pensé que iba a presenciar la muerte de alguien!

Mis ojos se estrecharon, y apreté los dientes. —¿Quieres verlo otra vez?

Ethan se rio una vez, sus ojos como dardos de ida y vuelta entre nosotros.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no bromeaba, sonrió torpemente a Sakura, y luego se alejó.

—¿Estás lista, ahora? —espeté.

—Eres es un completo idiota, ¿sabes?

—Me han llamado peor. —Le tendí mi mano y la tomó, dejándome ayudarla a bajar del taburete. No podría estar enojada.

Con un fuerte silbido, le hice señas a Eriol, que vio mi expresión y de inmediato supo que era hora de irse. Utilicé mi hombro para hacer espacio a través de la multitud, sin vergüenza derribando a unas cuantas personas inocentes para desahogarme hasta que Eriol nos dirigió y asumió el control por mí.

Una vez fuera, agarré la mano de Sakura, pero la apartó.

Me di la vuelta y grité en su cara. —¡Debería simplemente besarte y superarlo! ¡Estás siendo ridícula! Besé tu cuello, ¿y qué?

Sakura se inclinó hacia atrás, y cuando eso no creó suficiente espacio, me empujó. No importaba cuán enojado estaba, no conocía el miedo. Fue un poco caliente.

—No soy una amiga para follar, Shaoran.

Negué con la cabeza, aturdido. Si había algo más que pudiera hacer para impedir que pensara eso, no sabía lo que era. Ella fue especial para mí desde el momento en que le puse los ojos encima, y traté de hacérselo saber cada vez que podía. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender eso? ¿Cuán diferente de a todos los demás podía tratarla?

—¡Nunca dije que lo fueras! ¡Estás conmigo las veinticuatro horas del día, duermes en mi cama, pero la mitad del tiempo actúas como si no quisieras que te vieran conmigo!

—¡Vine aquí contigo!

—Nunca te he tratado con algo más que con respeto, Pidge.

—No, sólo me tratas como tú propiedad. ¡No tenías derecho a ahuyentar a Ethan así!

—¿Sabes quién es Ethan? —Cuando negó con la cabeza, me incliné más cerca—. Yo sí. Fue arrestado el año pasado por agresión sexual, pero los cargos fueron retirados.

Se cruzó de brazos. —Oh, ¿así que tienen algo en común?

Un velo rojo cubría mis ojos y, en menos de un segundo, la rabia hervía dentro de mí. Tomé una respiración profunda, para tranquilizarme. —¿Me estás llamando violador?

Sakura hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos, y su vacilación hizo que la ira se derritiera. Era la única que tenía ese efecto en mí. En cada otro momento que había estado tan enfadado, había golpeado algo o alguien. Nunca había golpeado a una mujer, pero definitivamente le hubiera dado un golpe a la camioneta estacionada al lado de nosotros.

—No, ¡sólo estoy molesta contigo! —dijo, apretando los labios.

—He estado bebiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Tu piel estaba a tres centímetros de mi cara, eres hermosa y hueles malditamente increíble cuando sudas. ¡Te besé! ¡Lo siento! ¡Supéralo!

Mi respuesta hizo que se detuviera, y las comisuras de su boca se elevaron.

—¿Crees que soy hermosa?

Fruncí el ceño. Qué pregunta más estúpida. —Eres guapísima y lo sabes. ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

Cuanto más trataba de no sonreír, más lo hacía. —Nada. Vámonos.

Me reí una vez, y luego sacudí la cabeza. —¿Qué…? ¿Tú…? ¡Tú eres un grano en mi trasero!

Sonreía de oreja a oreja por mi elogio, y había pasado de psicópata a ridículo en menos de cinco minutos. Trató de dejar de sonreír y, a su vez, eso me hizo sonreír.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, pidiéndole a Dios haber podido besarla. —Me estás volviendo loco, ¿sabes?

El viaje a casa fue silencioso y, cuando por fin llegamos al apartamento, Sakura fue directo al cuarto de baño, encendiendo la ducha. Mi mente estaba demasiado difusa para revolver a través de su mierda, así que agarré uno de mis bóxers y una camiseta. Llamé a la puerta, pero no contestó, así que seguí adelante y entré, lo dejé en el fregadero, y luego salí. No estaba seguro de qué decirle de todos modos.

Ella entró, engullida por mi ropa, y cayó en la cama, con una permanente sonrisa aún en su cara.

La miré por un momento y me devolvió la mirada, claramente preguntándose qué pensaba. El problema era que ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Sus ojos viajaron lentamente por mi cara a mis labios, y entonces lo supe.

—Buenas noches, Pidge —dije en voz baja, girándome y maldiciéndome como nunca antes. Sin embargo, estaba increíblemente borracha, y no me iba a aprovechar. Sobre todo, después de que me había perdonado por el espectáculo que había hecho con Meiling.

Sakura se removió durante varios minutos antes de finalmente tomar un respiro. — ¿Shao? —Se apoyó sobre un codo.

—¿Sí? —dije, sin moverme. Tenía miedo de que, si la miraba a los ojos, todo pensamiento racional se iría por la ventana.

—Sé que estoy borracha y acabamos de tener una enorme pelea sobre esto, pero...

—No voy a tener sexo contigo, así que deja de preguntar.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Me eché a reír y me giré, mirando su dulce expresión horrorizada. —¿Qué, Pigeon?

—Esto... —dijo, recostando su cabeza en mi pecho y pasando su brazo sobre mi estómago, abrazándome cerca.

No era lo que esperaba. En absoluto. Levanté mi mano y me congelé en el lugar, sin saber qué demonios hacer. —Estás borracha.

—Lo sé —dijo, desvergonzada.

No importaba qué tan enojada estaría en la mañana, no podía decir que no.

Relajé una mano en su espalda y la otra sobre su cabello mojado, y luego la besé en su frente.

—Eres la mujer más confusa que he conocido.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de asustar al único chico que se me acercó esta noche.

—¿Te refieres a Ethan el violador? Sí, te debo una por eso.

—No importa —dijo, comenzando a alejarse.

Mi reacción fue instantánea. Tomé su brazo contra mi estómago. —No, lo digo en serio. Tienes que ser más cuidadosa. Si no hubiera estado ahí… Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello. ¿Y ahora esperas que me disculpe por ahuyentarlo?

—No quiero que te disculpes. Ni siquiera es por eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué es? —pregunté. Nunca había rogado por nada en mi vida, pero silenciosamente pedía que me dijera que me quería. Que se preocupaba por mí. Algo. Estábamos tan cerca. Podría sólo tomar un centímetro más o menos para que nuestros labios se tocaran, y fue una hazaña mental no ceder a ese centímetro.

Frunció el ceño. —Estoy borracha, Shaoran. Es la única excusa que tengo.

—¿Quieres que te abrace hasta que te quedes dormida? —No respondió. Me giré, mirando directamente a sus ojos—. Debería decir que no para probar un punto —dije, mis cejas se juntaron—. Pero me odiaría a mí mismo más tarde si digo que no y nunca me preguntas otra vez.

Felizmente, recostó su mejilla contra mi pecho. Con mis brazos envueltos con fuerza a su alrededor, era difícil no perder la cabeza. —No necesitas una excusa, Pigeon. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.


	9. 8 Oz

**Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a las maravillosas chicas de Clamp y la Historia es de la gran autora Jamie McGuire**

 **Finalmente traigo la adaptación de la segunda parte de esta hermosa historia obviamente cambiando los nombres de los protagonistas por los de SCC, asi que espero les guste ^o^**

* * *

 **8\. Oz**

Sakura se durmió antes que yo. Su respiración era calmada y su cuerpo se encontraba relajado contra el mío. Era cálida, y su nariz hacía el zumbido más mínimo y dulce cuando inhalaba. Su cuerpo en mis brazos se sentía demasiado bien. Era algo a lo que me podía acostumbrar con mucha facilidad. Tan asustado como eso me hacía sentir, no me podía mover.

Conociendo a Sakura, se despertaría y me recordaría que era un trasero irritante, y me gritaría por dejar que esto pasara o, peor, trataría de que nunca pasara de nuevo.

No era tan estúpido como para tener esperanza, o lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar de sentirme de la manera en que lo hacía. Total revelación. No tan rudo, después de todo. No cuando se trataba de Sakura.

Mi respiración se hizo más lenta, y mi cuerpo se hundió en el colchón, pero luché contra la fatiga que constantemente me alcanzaba. No quería cerrar mis ojos y perderme incluso un segundo de cómo se sentía tener a Sakura tan cerca.

Se movió, y me congelé. Sus dedos se presionaron en mi piel, y luego se abrazó contra mí una vez antes de relajarse de nuevo. Besé su cabello, y apoyé mi mejilla contra su frente.

Cerrando mis ojos sólo por un momento, tomé un respiro.

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo y ya era de día. Joder. Sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Sakura se movía, tratando de salirse de debajo de mí. Mis piernas estaban sobre las suyas, y mi brazo aún la sujetaba.

—Basta, Pidge. Estoy durmiendo —dije, acercándola más.

Sacó sus piernas, una a la vez, y luego se sentó en la cama y suspiró.

Deslicé mi mano sobre la cama, alcanzando las puntas de sus dedos pequeños y delicados. Su espalda estaba hacia mí, y no se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Qué pasa, Pigeon?

—Voy por un vaso con agua. ¿Quieres algo?

Negué con la cabeza y cerré mis ojos. Ya sea que ella fuera a fingir que no pasó o estuviera enojada, ninguna de las opciones era buena.

Sakura salió y me quedé acostado un rato, tratando de encontrar la motivación para moverme. Las resacas apestaban, y mi cabeza latía con fuerza.

Podía escuchar la profunda y apagada voz de Eriol, así que decidí arrastrar mi trasero fuera de la cama.

Mis pies desnudos golpearon contra el suelo de madera mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Sakura estaba de pie en mi camiseta y bóxer, vertiendo jarabe de chocolate en un tazón humeante de avena.

—Eso es asqueroso, Pidge —repliqué, tratando de parpadear el desenfoque fuera de mis ojos.

—Buenos días también para ti.

—Escuché que tu cumpleaños se acerca. Lo último en tus años adolescentes.

Ella hizo una mueca, atrapada con la guardia baja. —Sí… No soy una persona de cumpleaños. Creo que Tommy va a llevarme a cenar o algo así. — Sonrió—. Puedes venir si quieres.

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de pretender que su sonrisa no me había alcanzado. Ella me quería allí. —De acuerdo. ¿Es una semana después del domingo?

—Sí. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—No hasta abril. El primero de abril —dije, vertiendo leche sobre el cereal.

—Estás bromeando.

Tomé un bocado, divertido ante su sorpresa. —No, lo digo en serio.

— ¿Tu cumpleaños es el Día de los Inocentes?

Me reí. Esa mirada en su rostro no tenía precio. — ¡Sí! Vas a llegar tarde.

Mejor me voy a vestir.

—Voy a ir con Tommy.

Ese pequeño rechazo era mucho más duro de escuchar de lo que debería haber sido. Había estado viajando al campus conmigo, y ¿de pronto iba a viajar con Tomoyo? Me hacía preguntarme si era por lo que pasó anoche. Probablemente trataba de distanciarse de mí de nuevo, y eso no era más que decepcionante. —

Como sea —dije, dándole la espalda antes de que pudiera ver la decepción en mis ojos.

Las chicas tomaron sus mochilas de prisa. Tomoyo arrancó del estacionamiento como si hubiera asaltado un banco.

Eriol salió de su habitación, poniéndose una camiseta sobre la cabeza.

Sus cejas se juntaron. — ¿Acaban de irse?

—Sí —dije distraídamente, levantado mi tazón de cereal y tirando las sobras de la avena de Sakura en el lavabo. Apenas la había tocado.

—Bueno, ¿qué diablos? Tommy ni siquiera me dijo adiós.

—Sabías que iba a clases. Deja de ser un bebé llorón.

Eriol apuntó hacia su pecho. — ¿Yo soy un bebé llorón? ¿Recuerdas anoche?

—Cállate.

—Eso es lo que pensé. —Se sentó en el sofá y se deslizó dentro de sus tenis—. ¿Le preguntaste a Sakura sobre su cumpleaños?

—No dijo mucho, excepto que no le gustan los cumpleaños.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Hacerle una fiesta. — Eriol asintió, esperando a que le explicara— Pensé que la sorprendería. Invitar a algunos de sus amigos y hacer que Tomoyo se la lleve fuera por un rato.

Eriol se puso su gorra blanca de béisbol, tirándola hacia tan abajo sobre sus cejas que no podía ver sus ojos. —Puede manejarlo. ¿Algo más?

— ¿Qué piensas de un perrito?

Eriol se río una vez. —No es mi cumpleaños, amigo.

Caminé alrededor de la barra de desayuno e incliné mi cadera contra el taburete. —Lo sé, pero vive en los dormitorios. No puede tener un perrito.

— ¿Tenerlo aquí? ¿En serio? ¿Qué vamos a hacer para tener un perro?

—Encontré un terrier en línea, es perfecto.

— ¿Un qué?

—Pidge es de Kansas, es el mismo perro que Dorothy tenía en El Mago de Oz.

La cara de Eriol estaba en blanco. —El Mago de Oz.

— ¿Qué? Me gustaba el espantapájaros cuando era un niño, cierra la boca.

—Se va a cagar por todas partes, Shaoran. Ladrar y llorar y… no sé.

—Igual que Tomoyo… menos la parte de cagarse. —A Eriol no le hizo gracia—. Lo sacaré y limpiaré lo que haga. Lo mantendré en mi habitación. Ni siquiera sabrás que está aquí.

—No puedes evitar que ladre.

—Piénsalo. Tienes que admitir que eso la va a conquistar.

Eriol sonrió. — ¿De eso es de lo que se trata todo esto? ¿Estás tratando de ganarte a Sakura?

Mis cejas se juntaron. —Déjalo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. —Puedes conseguir al maldito perro… —Sonreí. ¡Sí!

¡Victoria! —…si admites que tienes sentimientos por Sakura.

Fruncí el ceño. ¡Joder! ¡Derrota! — ¡Vamos, amigo!

—Admítelo —dijo Eriol, cruzando sus brazos. Qué idiota. En realidad, iba a hacerme decirlo.

Miré al suelo y a todas partes excepto a la petulante e idiota sonrisa de Eriol. Luché contra ello por un rato, pero el perrito era jodidamente brillante.

Sakura iba a dar una voltereta (en el buen sentido, por una vez), y podría tenerlo en el apartamento. Ella querría estar aquí todos los días.

—Me gusta —dije entre dientes.

Eriol sostuvo su mano en su oreja. — ¿Qué? No pude escucharte bien.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Escuchaste eso?

Eriol cruzó los brazos. —Dilo.

—Me gusta, ¿de acuerdo?

—No es lo suficientemente bueno.

—Tengo sentimientos por ella. Me preocupo por ella. Mucho. No puedo soportar cuando no está cerca. ¿Feliz?

—Por ahora —dijo, tomando su mochila del suelo. Colgó una correa sobre su hombro, y luego tomó su celular y llaves—. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, marica.

—Come mierda —repliqué.

Eriol siempre era el idiota enamorado actuando como un tonto. No me iba a dejar vivir tranquilo.

Sólo me tomó un par de minutos vestirme, pero toda esa charla me hizo llegar tarde. Me puse mi chaqueta de cuero y mi gorra de béisbol al revés. Mi única clase del día era Química III, así que llevar mi mochila no era necesario. Alguien en clase me prestaría un lápiz si tuviéramos una prueba.

Lentes de sol. Llaves. Teléfono. Billetera. Me puse mis botas y cerré de golpe la puerta detrás de mí, trotando por las escaleras. Manejar la Harley no era tan atractivo sin Sakura en la parte de atrás. Maldita sea, ella estaba arruinando todo.

En el campus, caminé un poco más rápido de lo usual para llegar a clases a tiempo. Con sólo un segundo que perder, me deslicé en el escritorio. La doctora Webber rodó sus ojos, nada contenta con mi tiempo y probablemente un poco irritada con mi falta de materiales. Le guiñé un ojo, y una mínima sonrisa tocó sus labios. Negó con la cabeza y luego regresó su atención a los papeles en su escritorio.

No fue necesario un lápiz, y una vez que fuimos despedidos, despegué hacia la cafetería.

Eriol esperaba a las chicas en medio de los jardines. Agarré su gorra de béisbol, y antes de que pudiera quitármela, la lancé como un disco volador por el césped.

—Qué bonito, idiota —dijo, caminando los pocos metros para recogerla.

—Mad Dog —dijo alguien detrás de mí. Sabía por la voz desaliñada y profunda quién era. Shen se acercó a Eriol y a mí con su expresión de negocios—. Estoy tratando de formar una pelea. Estén preparados para una llamada.

—Siempre lo estamos —dijo Eriol. Él era algo así como mi representante.

Se encargaba de pasar la voz y se aseguraba de que yo estuviera en el lugar correcto en el momento adecuado.

Shen asintió una vez y luego se fue a su siguiente destino, fuera lo que fuera. Nunca había estado en clases con el tipo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si él realmente asistía a esta escuela. Mientras me pagara, supongo que no me importaba.

Eriol miró a Shen alejarse, y luego se aclaró la garganta. —Entonces, ¿escuchaste?

— ¿Qué?

—Arreglaron las duchas en Morgan.

— ¿Y?

— Tomoyo y Sakura se marcharán esta noche. Vamos a estar ocupados ayudándolas a mudar toda su mierda de vuelta a los dormitorios.

Mi rostro cayó. La idea de Sakura empacando y yo llevándola de regreso a Morgan se sentía como un golpe en la cara. Especialmente después de anoche, probablemente estaría feliz de irse. Podría no hablarme de nuevo. Mi mente pasó a través de un millón de escenarios, pero no podía pensar en nada para hacer que se quedara.

— ¿Estás bien, amigo? —preguntó Eriol.

Las chicas aparecieron, riendo y sonrientes. Traté de sonreír, pero Sakura estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo que fuera que Tomoyo se reía.

—Hola, cariño —dijo Tomoyo, besando a Eriol en la boca.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Eriol.

—Oh, un chico en clase estuvo mirando a Sakura toda la hora. Fue adorable.

—Siempre y cuando él estuviera mirando a Sakura. — Eriol hizo un guiño.

— ¿Quién era? —pregunté sin pensar.

Sakura cambió su peso, reajustando su mochila. Estaba llena de libros y la cremallera apenas contenía sus cosas. Debía estar pesada. La tomé de su hombro.

— Tommy está imaginando cosas —dijo, rodando sus ojos.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Eres una gran mentirosa! Era Yukito Tsukishiro, y él estaba siendo tan obvio. El tipo prácticamente estaba babeando.

Mi cara se retorció. — ¿Yukito Tsukishiro?

Eriol tiró de la mano de Tomoyo. —Nos vamos a almorzar. ¿Disfrutaras de la fina cocina de la cafetería esta tarde?

Tomoyo lo besó otra vez en repuesta, y Sakura los siguió, provocando que yo hiciera lo mismo. Caminamos en silencio. Iba a averiguar acerca de las duchas, se mudarían de nuevo a Morgan y Yukito la invitaría a salir.

Yukito Tsukishiro era un idiota, pero podía ver a Sakura interesada en él. Sus padres eran estúpidos ricos e iba a la escuela de medicina, en la superficie era un buen tipo. Ella iba a acabar con él. El resto de su vida con él pasó por mi cabeza, y era todo lo que podía hacer para calmarme. La imagen mental luchando contra mi genio y empujándolo dentro de una caja ayudó.

Sakura puso su bandeja entre Tomoyo y Kero. Una silla vacía a pocos asientos abajo era mejor opción para mí que intentar mantener una conversación como si no acabara de perderla. Esto iba a apestar y no sabía qué hacer. Había desperdiciado tanto tiempo en juegos. Sakura no tuvo la oportunidad de llegar a conocerme. Diablos, incluso si la tuviera, probablemente estaría mejor con alguien como Yukito Tsukishiro.

— ¿Estás bien, Shao? —preguntó Sakura.

— ¿Yo? Bien, ¿por qué? —pregunté, tratando de librarme de la sensación de pesadez que se instaló en cada músculo de mi cara.

—Es sólo que has estado callado.

Varios miembros del equipo de Futbol se acercaron a la mesa, riendo a carcajadas. Sólo el sonido de sus voces me daba ganas de golpear una pared.

Chris Jenks lanzó una papa frita dentro de mi plato. — ¿Qué sucede, Shao?

Escuché que te tiraste a Tina Martin. Está barriendo tu nombre por el lodo hoy.

—Cállate, Jenks —dije, manteniendo los ojos en mi comida. Si miraba su ridícula cara de mierda, podría haberlo golpeado fuera de su silla.

Sakura se inclinó hacia adelante. —Ya basta, Chris.

Miré a Sakura, y por una razón que no pude explicar, me convertí instantáneamente en ira. ¿Para qué demonios me defendía? El segundo en que se enterara de lo de Morgan, me dejaría. Nunca volvería a hablarme. A pesar de que era una locura, me sentí traicionado.

—Puedo defenderme solo, Sakura.

—Lo siento, yo…

—No quiero que lo sientas. No quiero que hagas nada —exploté. Su expresión fue la gota final. Por supuesto, ella no quería estar cerca de mí. Era un idiota infantil que tenía el control emocional de un niño de tres años. Me aparté de la mesa y empujé la puerta, sin detenerme hasta que me subí a mi moto.

Los agarres de goma en las manillas se quejaron bajo mis palmas mientras las retorcía en mis manos hacia atrás y hacia adelante. El motor rugió y pateé hacia atrás el pie de apoyo antes de despegar como un murciélago fuera del infierno hacia la calle.

Conduje alrededor de una hora, no sintiéndome mejor que antes. Las calles me llevaban a un lugar, sin embargo, y aunque me tomó mucho tiempo ceder y sólo dejarme ir, por fin aparqué en la entrada de la casa mi padre.

Papá salió por la puerta de entrada y se quedó en el porche, dando un breve saludo.

Tomé las dos escaleras del porche de una vez y me detuve justo donde él estaba. No dudó en tirar de mí hacia su suave y redondo lado, antes de escoltarme al interior.

—Pensaba que ya era hora de una visita —dijo con una sonrisa cansada. Sus párpados se cernían sobre sus pestañas un poco, y la piel debajo de ellos estaba hinchada, coincidiendo con el resto de su cara redonda.

Papá estuvo fuera de servicio un par de años después de la muerte de mamá. Chen asumió muchas más responsabilidades de las que un niño de su edad debió tener, pero lo hicimos, y finalmente papá explotó. Él nunca hablaba de ello, pero nunca perdió la oportunidad de hacer las paces con nosotros.

A pesar de que estaba triste y enojado por la mayor parte de mis años de formación, no lo considero un mal padre, sólo se había perdido sin su esposa.

Sabía cómo se sentía ahora. Tal vez sentía una fracción de ello por Pigeon de lo que papá sintió por mamá, y la idea de estar sin ella me hacía sentir enfermo.

Se sentó en el sofá y señaló al sillón desgastado. — ¿Y bien? Siéntate, ¿quieres? —Me senté, inquieto, mientras trataba de averiguar lo que iba a decir— ¿Pasa algo hijo?

—Hay una chica, papá.

Sonrió un poco. —Una chica.

—Ella como que me odia, y yo como que…

— ¿La amas?

—No lo sé, no lo creo. Me refiero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. —Cuando hablas de ella con tu viejo padre es porque no sabes qué más hacer.

Suspiré. —Acabo de conocerla. Bueno, hace un mes. No creo que sea amor.

—Está bien.

— ¿Está bien?

—Voy a tomar tu palabra —dijo sin juicios.

—Sólo… no creo que sea bueno para ella. —Papá se inclinó hacia adelante, y tocó con un par de dedos sus labios. Continué— Creo fue consumida por alguien antes. Por alguien como yo.

—Te gusta.

—Sí. —Asentí y suspiré. La última cosa que quería admitirle a papá es lo que he estado haciendo.

La puerta principal se cerró de golpe contra la pared. —Mira quién decidió volver a casa —dijo Jian con una amplia sonrisa. Abrazando dos costales de papel marrón a su pecho.

—Hola, Ji —dije, levantándome. Lo seguí a la cocina y le ayudé a poner a un lado los comestibles de papá.

Nos dimos codazos y empujones el uno al otro. Jian siempre había sido el más duro conmigo en cuanto a patear mi trasero cuando no concordábamos, pero también estaba más cerca de él de lo que estaba con mis otros hermanos.

—Te extrañamos en The Red la otra noche. Cami te envió saludos.

—Estaba ocupado.

— ¿Con esa chica con la que Cami te vio la otra noche?

—Sí —dije. Saqué una botella de ketchup vacía y un poco de fruta con moho de la nevera y lo tiré a la basura antes de regresar a la habitación principal.

Jian rebotó un par de veces y cayó en la cama, golpeándose las rodillas.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo, perdedor?

—Nada —dije, mirando a papá.

Jian miró a papá, y luego a mí. — ¿He interrumpido?

—No —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Papá le despidió con un gesto. —No, hijo. ¿Cómo fue el trabajo?

—Es una mierda. Dejé el cheque del alquiler en tu aparador esta mañana.

¿Lo viste? —Papá asintió con una sonrisa. Jian asintió una vez—. ¿Te quedas a la cena, Shao?

—No —dije, levantándome—. Creo que me voy a casa.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras, hijo.

Mi boca se estiró de un lado. —No puedo. Pero, gracias, papá. Te lo agradezco.

— ¿Agradeces qué? —preguntó Jian. Su cabeza giró de lado a lado como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis—. ¿Qué me perdí?

Miré a mi padre. —Ella es una paloma. Sin duda una paloma.

— ¿Oh? —dijo papá, sus ojos brillando un poco.

— ¿La misma chica?

—Sí, pero fui una especie de idiota con ella antes. Como que me hace sentir muy loco.

La sonrisa de Jian creció de a poco, y luego, lentamente, se extendió por todo el ancho de su rostro. — ¡Hermanito!

—Déjalo. —Fruncí el ceño.

Papá golpeó a Ji en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Jian —. ¿Qué he dicho?

Papá me siguió hasta la puerta principal y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. —Vas a averiguarlo. No tengo ninguna duda. Debe de ser algo, sin embargo. No creo haberte visto así.

—Gracias, papá. —Me apoyé, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su enorme cuerpo lo mejor que pude, y luego me dirigí a la Harley.

El viaje al apartamento pareció durar una eternidad. Sólo un toque de aire caliente del verano se mantuvo, inusual para la época del año, pero era bienvenido.

El cielo nocturno oscurecía todo a mí alrededor, por lo que temí lo peor. Vi el coche de Tomoyo aparcado en su habitual sitio y estuve inmediatamente nervioso. Cada paso se sentía como un pie más cerca del corredor de la muerte.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe y Tomoyo me miró con una expresión en blanco en su rostro.

— ¿Sakura está aquí?

Tomoyo asintió. —Está durmiendo en tu habitación —dijo en voz baja.

Me puse delante de ella y me senté en el sofá. Eriol estaba en el asiento del amor, y Tomoyo se dejó caer a mi lado.

—Está bien —dijo Tomoyo. Su voz era dulce y tranquilizadora.

—No debí haberle hablado de esa manera —dije—. En un momento la estoy empujando tan lejos como pueda para enojarla, y al siguiente estoy aterrado de que entre en razón y me saque de su vida.

—Dale un poco de crédito. Sabe exactamente lo que estás haciendo. No eres su primer rodeo.

—Exactamente. Se merece algo mejor. Lo sé, y al mismo tiempo no puedo alejarme. No sé por qué —dije con un suspiro, frotándome las sienes—. No tiene sentido. Nada de esto tiene sentido.

— Sakura lo entiende, Shao. No te tortures —dijo Eriol.

Tomoyo me dio un codazo en el brazo. —Ya van a ir a la fiesta. ¿Dónde está el daño en invitarla a salir?

—No quiero salir con ella, sólo quiero estar a su alrededor. Ella es… diferente. —Era una mentira. Tomoyo lo sabía y yo lo sabía. La verdad era que, si realmente me preocupara por ella, la dejaría malditamente sola.

— ¿Cómo diferente? —preguntó Tomoyo, sonando irritada.

—No sigue mis idioteces, es refrescante. Lo dijiste tú misma, Tommy. No soy su tipo. Simplemente no es… de esa forma con nosotros. —Incluso si lo fuera, no debería serlo.

—Estás más cerca de ser su tipo de lo que crees —dijo Tomoyo.

Miré a los ojos de Tomoyo. Estaba completamente seria. Tomoyo era como una hermana para Sakura, y tan protectora como una madre osa. Nunca se animarían a cualquier cosa la una a la otra que podría ser perjudicial. Por primera vez, sentí un poco de esperanza.

Las tablas de madera crujieron en el pasillo, y nos congelamos. La puerta de mi habitación se cerró, y luego los pasos de Sakura resonaron en la sala.

—Hola, Sakura —dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu siesta?

—Estuve inconsciente durante cinco horas. Es más cercano a un coma que a una siesta.

Su máscara estaba corrida debajo de sus ojos, y su pelo estaba enmarañado en su cabeza. Era impresionante. Me sonrió y me levanté, tomé su mano y la llevé directamente a la habitación. Sakura me miró confundida y preocupada, haciéndome sentir aún más desesperado por hacer las paces.

—Lo siento, Pidge. Fui un imbécil contigo.

Sus hombros cayeron. —No sabía que estabas enojado conmigo.

—No estaba enojado contigo. Es sólo que tengo la mala costumbre de desquitarme con quienes me preocupan. Es una pobre excusa de mierda, lo sé, pero lo siento —dije, envolviéndola en mis brazos.

— ¿Por qué estabas enojado? —preguntó, poniendo su mejilla en mi pecho.

Maldita sea, eso se sintió demasiado bien. Si no fuera un idiota, le habría explicado que sabía que las calderas habían sido arregladas, y que la idea de dejarla ir y pasar más tiempo con Yukito me asustaba demasiado, pero no podía hacerlo. No quería arruinar el momento.

—No importa. Lo único que me preocupa eres tú.

Me miró y sonrió. —Puedo manejar tus rabietas.

Examiné su rostro durante unos momentos antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera a través de mis labios. —No sé por qué me aguantas, y tampoco sé lo que haría si no lo hicieras.

Sus ojos cayeron lentamente de mis ojos a mis labios, y contuvo el aliento.

Cada vello en mi piel se erizó, y no estaba seguro de si respiraba o no. Me incliné menos de un centímetro esperando a ver si protestaba, pero entonces, sonó mi jodido teléfono. Los dos saltamos.

—Sí —dije con impaciencia.

—Mad Dog. Brady estará en Jefferson en noventa.

— ¿Hoffman? Jesús… De acuerdo. Sera grande y fácil. ¿Jefferson?

—Jefferson —dijo Shen —. ¿Estás dentro?

Miré a Sakura y le guiñé un ojo.

—Estaremos ahí. —Colgué, metí el teléfono en el bolsillo y agarré la mano de Sakura —Ven conmigo. —La llevé a la sala de estar—. Era Shen —le dije a Eriol —. Brady Hoffman estará en Jefferson en noventa minutos.


	10. 9 Aplastado

**Los hermosos personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a las maravillosas chicas de Clamp y la Historia es de la gran autora Jamie McGuire**

 **Finalmente traigo la adaptación de la segunda parte de esta hermosa historia obviamente cambiando los nombres de los protagonistas por los de SCC,** **así** **que espero les guste ^o^**

* * *

 **9\. Aplastado**

La expresión de Eriol cambió. Estaba como pez en el agua cuando Shen lo llamó por una nueva pelea. Sus dedos chocaron contra su teléfono, pulsando, enviando mensajes a todas las personas de su lista. Cuando Eriol desapareció detrás de la puerta, los ojos de Tomoyo se ampliaron junto a su sonrisa.

— ¡Aquí vamos! ¡Será mejor que nos arreglemos!

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Tomoyo sacó a Sakura por el pasillo. El alboroto era innecesario. Le patearía el culo al chico, valdría la pena por el alquiler y las cuentas de los próximos meses y la vida volvería a la normalidad. Bueno, más o menos normal. Sakura se mudaría de nuevo a Morgan Hall y yo me encarcelaría para no matar a Yukito.

Tomoyo le gritaba a Sakura que se cambiara, y ahora Eriol estaba con el teléfono apagado y las llaves del Charger en la mano. Se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar por el pasillo y entonces puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Vámonos! —gritó.

Tomoyo corrió por el pasillo, pero en lugar de unirse a nosotros, se metió en el cuarto de Eriol. Él volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, pero también sonreía.

Unos momentos más tarde, Tomoyo salió de la habitación de Eriol con un corto vestido verde y Sakura salió del pasillo con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta amarilla, sus tetas rebotando cada vez que se movía.

—Oh, diablos, no. ¿Estás tratando de matarme? Tienes que cambiarte, Pidge.

— ¿Qué? —Bajó la mirada a sus vaqueros. Ese no era el problema.

—Está preciosa, Shao, ¡déjala en paz! —espetó Tomoyo.

Conduje a Sakura por el pasillo. —Consigue una camiseta y un par de zapatillas. Algo cómodo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, con la confusión distorsionando su rostro—. ¿Por qué?

Me detuve en la puerta. —Porque voy a estar más preocupado acerca de quién está mirando tus tetas con esa camisa en lugar de Hoffman —dije. Llámenlo sexista, pero era verdad. No sería capaz de concentrarme y no iba a perder una pelea por encima del par de tetas de Sakura.

— ¿Pensé que habías dicho que no te importaba un comino lo que los demás pensaran? —dijo, echando humo.

Realmente no lo entiende.

—Ese es un escenario diferente, Pigeon. —Miré hacia sus pechos y con orgullo ajustó un sujetador blanco de encaje. De repente, cancelar la pelea se convirtió en una idea tentadora, aunque sólo fuera para pasar el resto de la noche tratando de encontrar una manera de conseguir que estuviera desnuda y contra mi pecho.

Saqué mi vista de sus pechos, haciendo contacto visual de nuevo.

—No puedes llevar esto a la pelea, así que por favor... sólo... por favor, simplemente cámbiate —dije, empujándola hacia la habitación y dejándome afuera antes de que mandara todo a la mierda y la besara.

—Shaoran —gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se oyeron golpeteos al otro lado de la puerta y después de lo que, probablemente, fueron zapatos volando por la habitación, finalmente la puerta se abrió. Llevaba una camiseta y un par de Converse. Seguía sexy, pero al menos no estaría demasiado preocupado sobre quién estuviera baboseando por ella para ganar mi maldita pelea.

— ¿Mejor? —dijo sin aliento.

— ¡Sí! ¡Vámonos!

Eriol y Tomoyo ya estaban en el Charger, saliendo de la plaza de aparcamiento. Me puse mi casco y esperé hasta que Sakura estuviera segura antes de sacar la Harley a las oscuras calles.

Una vez que llegamos a la escuela, pasé por la acera con mis luces apagadas, aparcando detrás de Jefferson.

Cuando llevé a Sakura a la entrada trasera, sus ojos se abrieron y se echó a reír. —Estás bromeando.

—Esta es la entrada VIP. Debes ver cómo entra todo el mundo. —Salté por la ventana abierta en el sótano y esperé en la oscuridad.

— ¡Shaoran! —Medio gritó, medio susurró.

—Aquí abajo, Pidge. Sólo pon los pies primero, te atraparé.

— ¡Estás completamente loco si crees que voy a saltar en la oscuridad!

— ¡Te atraparé! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Ahora trae tu culo aquí!

— ¡Esto es una locura! —susurró.

En la penumbra, vi sus piernas moverse a través de la pequeña abertura rectangular. Incluso después de todas sus cuidadosas maniobras, logró caer en vez de saltar. Un pequeño chillido resonó en las paredes de cemento y, entonces, cayó en mis brazos. Más fácil que nunca de atrapar.

—Caes como una chica —dije, poniéndola en pie.

Caminamos por el oscuro laberinto del sótano hasta que llegamos a la habitación contigua a la sala principal, donde se realizaba la pelea. Shen gritaba por encima del ruido con su megáfono y brazos sobresalían por encima del mar de cabezas, agitando dinero en el aire.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —preguntó, sus pequeñas manos envolviéndose apretadamente alrededor de mi bíceps.

—Espera. Shen tiene que dar su presentación antes de entrar.

— ¿Debo esperar aquí, o debo entrar? ¿A dónde voy cuando comience la pelea? ¿Dónde están Eri y Tommy?

Parecía extremadamente inquieta. Me sentí un poco mal por haberla dejado sola.

—Fueron al otro lado. Sólo sígueme, no te mandaré a ese agujero de tiburones sin mí. Quédate junto a Shen, él evitará que te aplasten. No puedo cuidar de ti y lanzar golpes al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Aplastada?

—Va a venir más gente aquí esta noche. Brady Hoffman es de State. Ellos tienen su propio Círculo allí. Será nuestra gente y su gente, así que el lugar será una locura.

— ¿Estás nervioso?

Le sonreí. Era especialmente hermosa cuando se preocupaba por mí.

—No. Aunque tú si pareces un poco nerviosa.

—Tal vez —dijo.

Quería inclinarme y besarla. Algo para aliviar esa expresión de corderito asustado en su cara. Me pregunté si estaba preocupada por mí la primera noche que nos conocimos, o si era sólo porque ahora me conocía que se preocupaba por mí.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, no dejaré que me toque. Ni siquiera dejaré que lo haga ni una vez por sus fans.

— ¿Cómo vas a lograr eso?

Me encogí de hombros. —Normalmente dejo que me den un golpe, para que parezca justo.

— ¿Tú...? ¿Dejas que las personas te golpeen?

— ¿Qué tan divertido sería si masacro a alguien y nunca consigo que me den un puñetazo? No es bueno para los negocios, nadie apostaría contra mí.

— ¡Qué gran mierda! —dijo, cruzando sus brazos.

Levanté una ceja. — ¿Piensas que estoy bromeando?

—Me cuesta creer que sólo recibas un golpe cuando dejas que te golpeen.

— ¿Te gustaría apostar sobre eso, Sakura Kinomoto? —Sonreí. La primera vez que dije las palabras, no era mi intención usarlas a mi favor, pero cuando sonrió de una manera igual de malvada, una de las ideas más malditamente brillantes que jamás se me hubieran ocurrido cruzó por mi mente.

Sonrió.

—Acepto esa apuesta. Creo que él te dará uno.

— ¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Qué ganaré? —pregunté. Se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que el rugido de la multitud nos rodeaba. Shen mencionaba las reglas a su normal y estúpida manera.

Dejé brotar una ridícula sonrisa en mi cara.

—Si ganas, no tendré sexo por un mes. —Levantó una ceja—. Pero si yo gano, tienes que quedarte conmigo durante un mes.

— ¿Qué? ¡Me estoy quedando contigo, de todos modos! ¿Qué tipo de apuesta es esa? —gritó por encima del ruido. Ella no lo sabía. Nadie se lo había dicho.

—Hoy arreglaron las calderas de Morgan —dije con una sonrisa y un guiño.

Un lado de su boca apareció. No lo hizo perturbador. —Cualquier cosa vale la pena para verte intentar la abstinencia, para variar.

Su respuesta envió una descarga de adrenalina a través de mis venas que sólo había sentido alguna vez durante una pelea. La besé en la mejilla, dejando que mis labios permanecieran contra su piel sólo un momento más antes de caminar hacia la sala. Me sentía como un rey. De ninguna manera ese hijo de puta me iba a tocar.

Tal como había anticipado, era sólo una sala donde estaban de pie, y empujones y gritos se ampliaron una vez que entramos. Asentí a Shen en dirección a Sakura, para señalarle que estuviera atento a ella. Lo comprendió de inmediato. Shen era un bastardo codicioso, pero una vez fue el monstruo invicto en el Círculo. No tenía nada de qué preocuparme siempre y cuando la vigilara. Él lo haría, así que no me distraería. Shen haría cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando eso significara hacer una tonelada de dinero.

Se hizo un camino despejado mientras caminaba hacia el Círculo y, entonces, la puerta humana se cerró detrás de mí. Brady se puso cara a cara conmigo, jadeando y temblando como si acabara de tomarse un Red Bull y un Mountain Dew.

Por lo general, no tomaba esta mierda en serio y hacía un juego de mentalizar a mis adversarios, pero la pelea de esa noche era importante, así que puse mi cara de jugador.

Shen hizo sonar la bocina. Me equilibré, di unos pasos hacia atrás y esperé a que Brady cometiera su primer error. Esquivé su primer golpe y luego otro.

Shen extrajo algo de atrás. Estaba insatisfecho, pero lo había previsto. A Shen le gustan las peleas para entretener. Era la mejor manera de obtener más cabezas en los sótanos. Más gente significaba más dinero.

Incliné mi codo y envié mi primer golpe a la nariz de Brady, duro y rápido.

En una noche normal de pelea, la contendría, pero quería terminar con esto y pasar el resto de la noche celebrándolo con Sakura.

Golpeé a Hoffman otra vez, y después esquivé algunos golpes suyos, cuidándome de no estar tan emocionado para dejar que me golpeara y cagarlo todo. Brady tomó un segundo impulso y volvió por mí, pero no le llevó mucho tiempo lanzarme otro golpe que no pudo aterrizar. Esquivaba golpes de Jian de forma más rápida de lo que esta perra podía lanzar.

Mi paciencia se había acabado y atraje a Hoffman a la columna de cemento en el centro de la sala. Me paré frente a esta, vacilando sólo lo suficiente para que mi oponente pensara que tenía una ventaja para clavar mi cara con un golpe devastador. Lo esquivé mientras ponía todo en su último lanzamiento y golpeó con el puño directo al pilar. La sorpresa se registró en los ojos de Hoffman justo antes de que se doblara.

Esa fue mi señal. Inmediatamente lo ataqué. Un ruido sordo señaló que Hoffman finalmente cayó al suelo y después de un breve silencio, la sala estalló.

Shen lanzó una bandera roja en el rostro de Hoffman y, a continuación, me vi rodeado de gente.

La mayor parte del tiempo disfruto de la atención y las malditas felicitaciones de los que apuestan por mí, pero esta vez sólo estaban siendo un obstáculo. Intenté mirar a través del mar de gente para encontrar a Sakura, pero cuando por fin eché un vistazo a donde se suponía que debía estar, se me encogió el estómago. Se había ido.

Las sonrisas se volvían caras de sorpresa mientras empujaba a la gente fuera de mi camino.

— ¡Maldita sea, muévanse! —grité, empujando más fuerte cuando el pánico se apoderó de mí.

Finalmente, llegué a la sala de lámparas, buscando desesperadamente a Sakura en la oscuridad. — ¡Pigeon!

— ¡Estoy aquí! —Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el mío y eché mis brazos alrededor de ella. En un segundo me sentí aliviado y al siguiente estaba irritado.

— ¡Casi me matas del susto! ¡Casi tuve que empezar otra pelea para llegar a ti! ¡Finalmente llego y te has ido!

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. No tenía ganas de tratar de encontrar mi camino en la oscuridad.

Su sonrisa me hizo olvidar todo lo demás y recordé que era mía. Al menos por un mes más.

—Creo que has perdido la apuesta.

Shen entró pisando fuerte, miró a Sakura y luego a mí, fijamente. — Tenemos que hablar.

Le guiñé un ojo a Sakura. —No te muevas. Ya regreso. —Seguí a Shen a la habitación de al lado—. Sé lo que vas a decir...

—No, no —gruñó Shen —. No sé lo que estás haciendo con ella, pero no jodas con mi dinero.

Me reí una vez. —Esta noche hiciste una cuenta. Te lo compensaré.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo harás! ¡No permitiré que eso vuelva a suceder! — Shen estrelló el dinero en mi mano y a continuación chocó sus hombros junto a mí al pasar.

Metí el fajo de billetes en el bolsillo, y le sonreí a Sakura. —Vas a necesitar más ropa.

— ¿En serio vas a hacer que me quede contigo durante un mes?

— ¿Habrías hecho que yo no tuviera sexo durante un mes?

Se echó a reír. —Será mejor que pasemos por Morgan.

Cualquier intento de cubrir mi gran satisfacción fue un épico fracaso.

—Eso será interesante.

Mientras Shen pasaba, le entregó a Sakura algo de dinero antes de desaparecer entre la decreciente multitud.

— ¿Apostaste? —pregunté, sorprendido.

—Pensé que debía obtener la experiencia completa —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

La tomé de la mano y la llevé hacia la ventana, entonces salté una vez, subiendo. Me arrastré por el césped y después de darme la vuelta, me incliné para levantar a Sakura.

El paseo a Morgan parecía perfecto. Hacía un calor insoportable y el aire tenía la misma sensación eléctrica como una noche de verano. Intenté no sonreír todo el tiempo como un idiota, pero era difícil no hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué quieres que me quede contigo, de todos modos? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. Todo es mejor cuando estás cerca.

Eriol y Tomoyo esperaban en el Charger para que pudiéramos aparecer con las cosas extras de Sakura. Una vez que tomó todo, fuimos a la zona de aparcamiento y se sentó a horcajadas en la moto. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi pecho y apoyé mi mano sobre la suya.

Respiré hondo.

—Me alegro de que estuvieras allí esta noche, Pidge. Nunca me había divertido tanto en una pelea en mi vida.

El tiempo que se tomó en responder se sintió como una eternidad. Posó su barbilla en mi hombro.

—Eso fue porque estabas tratando de ganar nuestra apuesta.

Me volví hacia ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. —Maldita sea que así era.

Sus cejas se alzaron. — ¿Por eso estabas de tan mal humor hoy? ¿Por qué sabías que habían arreglado las calderas, y me iría esta noche?

Me perdí en sus ojos un momento y decidí que era un buen momento para callarme. Arranqué el motor y conduje a casa, más lento de lo que había conducido… nunca. Cuando un semáforo nos pilló, me encontré con una cantidad extraña de alegría al poner mis manos sobre ella, o apoyando mi mano en su rodilla. A ella no parecía importarle y la verdad es que yo estaba jodidamente cerca del cielo.

Llegamos al apartamento, Sakura se bajó de la moto como una profesional, y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Siempre odio cuando han estado en casa durante un rato. Me siento como si fuéramos a interrumpirlos.

—Acostúmbrate. Este será tu hogar por las próximas cuatro semanas —dije, dando la vuelta—. Súbete.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos, te cargaré.

Se rio y saltó sobre mi espalda. Agarré sus muslos mientras corría escaleras arriba.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta antes de que llegáramos a la cima y sonrió. — Mírense ustedes dos. Si no los conociera mejor...

—Ya basta, Tommy —dijo Eriol desde el sofá.

Genial. Eriol estaba en uno de sus estados de ánimo.

Tomoyo sonrió como si hubiera dicho demasiado y seguidamente abrió la puerta para que pudiéramos pasar. Seguí sosteniendo a Pidge, y después la dejé caer frente al sillón reclinable. Gritó cuando me incliné hacia atrás, empujando juguetonamente mi peso contra ella.

—Estás muy alegre esta noche, Shao. ¿Qué pasa? —apuntó Tomoyo.

—Acabo de ganar una gran cantidad de dinero, Tommy. Dos veces más de lo que pensé que ganaría. ¿Por qué no iba a estar feliz?

Tomoyo sonrió. —No, es algo más —dijo, mirando mi mano mientras acariciaba el muslo de Sakura.

— Tommy —advirtió Eriol.

—Bien. Hablaré de otra cosa. ¿No te invitó Yukito a la fiesta de Sig Tau este fin de semana, Sakura?

La ligereza que sentía se fue inmediatamente y me giré hacia Sakura.

— ¿Er... sí? ¿No vamos a ir todos?

—Yo estaré allí —dijo Eriol, distraído por la televisión.

—Y eso significa que yo también —dijo Tomoyo, mirándome expectante.

Me hostigaba, esperando a que me ofreciera voluntariamente para ir, pero yo estaba más preocupado por Yukito pidiéndole a Sakura una cita de mierda.

— ¿Él va a pasar a recogerte o algo así? —pregunté.

—No, sólo me habló de la fiesta.

La boca de Tomoyo se extendió en una sonrisa traviesa, casi flotando en la anticipación. —Aunque dijo que te vería allí. Es muy lindo.

Le disparé a Tomoyo una mirada irritada y seguidamente miré a Sakura.

— ¿Irás?

—Le dije que lo haría. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tú?

—Sí —dije sin vacilar. No era una fiesta de citas, después de todo, sólo un fin de semana de cerveza. Lo que no me importa. Y ni de coña iba a dejar que Yukito tuviera toda una noche con ella. Ella habría vuelto... uf, no quiero ni pensarlo. Él habría puesto su sonrisa Abercrombie, o la llevaría al restaurante de sus padres para desfilar su dinero, o encontrado alguna otra manera de deslizarse en sus pantalones.

Eriol me miró. —La semana pasada dijiste que no irías.

—He cambiado de opinión, Eri. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Nada —replicó, retirándose a su habitación.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

—Tu sabes cuál es el problema —dijo—. ¿Por qué no dejas de volverlo loco y sólo acabas con eso? —Se unió a Eriol en su habitación y sus voces se redujeron a murmullos detrás de la puerta cerrada.

—Bueno, me alegro de que todo el mundo lo sepa —dijo Sakura.

Sakura no era la única confundida por el comportamiento de Eriol.

Anteriormente, él se burlaba de mí acerca de ella y ahora se comportaba como un renegón. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado entre entonces y ahora para asustarlo? Tal vez se sentiría mejor una vez que me diera cuenta que finalmente había decidido terminar con las otras chicas y sólo quería a Sakura. Tal vez el hecho de que hubiera admitido que realmente me preocupaba por ella había hecho que Eriol se preocupara aún más. Yo no tenía exactamente madera de novio. Sí. Eso tenía más sentido.

Me puse de pie. —Voy a tomar una ducha rápida.

— ¿Les pasa algo? —preguntó Sakura.

—No, él sólo está paranoico.

—Es por nosotros —adivinó. Una rara sensación flotante vino sobre mí.

Había dicho nosotros—. ¿Qué? —preguntó, mirándome con suspicacia.

—Tienes razón. Es por nosotros. No te duermas, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero hablar contigo de algo.

Me costó menos de cinco minutos bañarme, pero me quedé bajo el chorro de agua durante por lo menos otro cinco más, planeando qué decirle a Sakura. Perder más tiempo no era una opción. Estará aquí por el siguiente mes y era el momento perfecto para demostrarle que yo no era quien ella pensaba. Para ella, al menos, yo era diferente y podríamos pasar las próximas cuatro semanas disipando cualquier sospecha que pudiera tener.

Salí de la ducha y me sequé, emocionado y muy nervioso sobre las posibilidades que podría generar a partir de la conversación que estábamos a punto de tener. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, pude oír una pelea en el pasillo.

Tomoyo dijo algo con voz desesperada. Abrí la puerta y escuché.

—Lo prometiste, Sakura. Cuando te dije que tuvieras juicio. ¡No me refería a que ustedes dos se involucraran! ¡Pensé que sólo eran amigos!

—Lo somos —dijo Sakura.

— ¡No, no lo son! —replicó Eriol.

Tomoyo habló. —Bebé, te dije que todo irá bien.

— ¿Por qué estás presionando esto, Tommy? ¡Te dije lo que va a suceder!

— ¡Y yo te dije que no! ¿No confías en mí?

Eriol entró en su habitación dando pisotones. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Tomoyo volvió a hablar. —Simplemente no puedo conseguir meterle en la cabeza que, si Shaoran y tú funcionan o no lo hacen, no nos afecta. Pero no me cree.

Maldita sea, Eriol. No es la transición ideal. Abrí la puerta un poco más, lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Sakura.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Tommy? Shaoran y yo no estamos juntos. Sólo somos amigos. Ya lo has oído antes... no está interesado en mí de esa manera.

Joder. Esto empeoraba por momentos.

— ¿Oíste eso? —preguntó Tomoyo, con evidente sorpresa en su voz.

—Bueno, sí.

— ¿Y lo crees?

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —No importa. Nunca va a suceder. Me dijo que no me ve así. Le tiene una fobia al compromiso, sería difícil para mí encontrar una chica, además de ti, con la que no se haya acostado y no puedo aguantar sus cambios de humor. No puedo creer que Eri piense lo contrario.

Cada pedacito de esperanza se me había escapado con sus palabras. La decepción fue aplastante. Durante unos segundos, el dolor fue incontrolable, hasta que dejé que el enojo se hiciera cargo.

La ira era siempre más fácil de controlar.

—Porque no sólo conoce a Shaoran… ha hablado con Shaoran, Sakura.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿ Tommy? —llamó Eriol desde el dormitorio.

Tomoyo suspiró. —Eres mi mejor amiga. Creo que te conozco mejor de lo que tú te conoces a veces. Los veo juntos, y la única diferencia entre Eri y yo y Shaoran y tú, es que nosotros tenemos sexo. ¿Aparte de eso? No hay diferencia.

—Hay una enorme diferencia. ¿Eri trae a casa a diferentes chicas cada noche? ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta mañana para salir con un chico con claras citas potenciales? Sabes que no puedo involucrarme con Shaoran, Tommy. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo estamos discutiendo.

—No estoy viendo cosas, Sakura. Tú has pasado casi todo el tiempo con él durante el último mes. Admítelo, sientes algo por él.

No pude escuchar una palabra más. —Supéralo, Tommy —dije.

Las dos saltaron ante el sonido de mi voz. Los ojos de Sakura se encontraron con los míos. No parecía avergonzada ni arrepentida, lo que sólo me molestó más.

Yo me había agarrado el cuello y ella cortaba mi garganta.

Antes de decir alguna estupidez, me retiré a mi habitación.

Sentarse no ayudó. Tampoco estar de pie, caminando o haciendo flexiones.

Las paredes se acercaban más a mí a cada segundo. La rabia hirvió dentro de mí como un producto químico inestable, listo para explotar.

Salir del apartamento era mi única opción, para aclarar mi cabeza y tratar de relajarme con unos tragos. The Red. Podría ir a The Red. Cami trabajaba en el bar.

Podría decirme qué hacer.

Ella siempre supo cómo hablar para calmarme. A Jian le gustaba por la misma razón. Era la hermana mayor de tres hijos y no se inmutó cuando se trataba en cuestiones de nuestros problemas de ira.

Me puse una camiseta y unos vaqueros, agarré unas gafas de sol, las llaves de mi motocicleta y la chaqueta, y luego metí los pies dentro de las botas antes de regresar por el pasillo.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos cuando me vio dando la vuelta la esquina. Gracias a Dios que estaba en la sombra. No quería que viera el dolor en mis ojos.

— ¿Saldrás? —preguntó, sentándose—. ¿A dónde vas?

Me negaba a reconocer la súplica en su voz.

—Fuera.

* * *

 **Wiiii estoy de vuelta!**

 **Como lo prometido es deuda aqui les traigo tres capitulos de esta hermosa historia... en cuanto a mis otros proyectos solo puedo decir que estoy trabajando en ello n.n**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews y follows, prometo actualizar pronto ya que las cosas se irán poniendo mas intensas ji ji ji**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
